Shadow's Promise
by Ocelotpup7
Summary: Do you ever wonder about Shadow's life? His kit-hood...his love life...his death? Its all here.
1. Chapter 1

"Why them?" A dark gray tom meowed. Beside him sat a silver tabby she-cat with deep amber eyes, her tail was neatly curled over her white paws and her shoulder brushed his. The two cats where gazing down at two cats: a flame-colored she-cat and a dark brown tabby tom. "Why are you choosing them?"

"Because…" The silver she-cat mewed. "They have the one thing_he_doesn't have."

The dark gray tom closed his blue eyes and looked over at the she-cat. "And what is that?" He questioned. The she-cat smiled and raised her chin as she set her focus on a black she-cat hiding in a fern below them.

"They have her…" The she-cat pointed to the black cat and smiled. "The cat he's been looking for his whole life."

The dark gray tom understood and looked back at the starry land around them. The scars on his muzzle reflected the star light and his eyes looked cold. The tom looked down from StarClan at the chosen cats, his neck fur ruffled before he spoke.

"So it's decided?" He mewed gruffly. "You're choosing them?"

"Yes." The silver she-cat mewed tersely. The dark gray tom gaze an uncertain glance but dipped his head, standing so that his huge body loomed over hers.

"Then it's settled…" He murmured.

"So it is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mistyfern, Mistyfern!" A tiny black kit wailed. His fat tiny paws stumbled as he raced across the SkyClan camp for his mother, behind him raced two she-kits with worried wide eyes. The tiny black kit saw his mother look up at him before his clumsy paws skidded on the smooth stones and his face hit the rocks with a dull thud.

"Shadowkit," Mistyfern cried, the silver tabby raced for her injured kit as he scrambled to get up. The two kits behind him stopped in their tracks and gapped with wide mouths. "Shadowkit, are you okay?" Mistyfern murmured, lifting her son from the wet stones.

"My face hurts!" Shadowkit sobbed, only a tiny amount of blood trickled from his tiny nose. Mistyfern looked down to see the two she-kits looking up at Shadowkit worriedly.

"Is he okay?" Airkit murmured to Mistyfern. The silver tabby mother closed her eyes and sighed, not wanting to hurt the kits' feelings. Mistyfern nosed her son to his paws.

"He will be fine." Mistyfern mewed, "Just what exactly where you kits doing?"

Airkit shifted on her paws before looking at her sister, Rainkit. The two kits opened their mouths to speak but stopped when their mother, Hook showed up, the medicine cat quick at her side. Hook gave a stern look to her kits before drawing her attention to Shadowkit.

"Poor kit, is he hurt?" Hook mewed to Mistyfern. The SkyClan medicine cat, Whistleleaf bent down to sniff at Shadowkit's face. The tiny black kit stifled a sob as he looked up at Whistleleaf with wide blue eyes.

"He's fine." Whistleleaf smiled at the kit, "Just a bit shaken."

Hook nodded and looked over at her two daughters who had taken the time to try and crawl away from the scene before they got in trouble. The dark brown she-cat curled her lip and ran forward to stand in the way of her kits. Rainkit squeaked and bounced backwards, landing on top of Airkit who gave an annoying hiss.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Hook growled.

"W-We were just…" Rainkit looked over at the fresh kill pile and back. "J-Just going to g-get some food…"

"Not until you explain why you were harassing Shadowkit." Hook meowed. "Go."

Rainkit and Airkit looked crossly at the ground before slumping over to Shadowkit. Shadowkit sniffed and wiped his nose with his fat kit-paw as Airkit and Rainkit looked up at him angrily. Shadowkit ducked under their mean glares and pressed closer to Mistyfern's leg.

"Go on…explain." Hook pressed sternly. Airkit looked over her shoulder at her mother with a pleading glance, but Hook held her stern face.

Rainkit sighed and looked down at her paws. "Fine…" She groaned, "Me and Airkit where practicing our hunting skills, and Shadowkit wanted to play too."

"Yeah…he kept getting in our way!" Airkit complained.

"Hush!" Hook scolded. "Let Rainkit finish." Airkit rolled her eyes before looking over at her sister. Rainkit took a deep breath and exhaled obnoxiously.

"Airkit and I didn't want to play with him anymore, so we hid in the bushes, jumped out and scared him…but it's not our fault he slipped and fell!" Rainkit defended her pride.

"Yes huh!" Shadowkit wailed. "You chased me!"

"Did not!" Rainkit hissed. Hook batted her daughters' ear to silence her bickering.

"I think you kits owe Shadowkit an apology." Whistleleaf mewed. Airkit opened her mouth to testify but Hook gave her a warning glare.

"Were sorry, Shadowkit." The two sisters mewed meekly.

_"Even if you're a spoiled little wren,"_ Airkit whispered crossly. Shadowkit stuck his tongue out at the white kit and padded beside his mother as they walked over to the nursery. Mistyfern nudged her son forward and purred softly as he stumbled on his new legs; Shadowkit had only just started walking.

"Don't worry about them." Mistyfern meowed to her son as they entered the nursery. Shadowkit jumped on his mother's tail when she lay down on her bed of moss and kicked at it with his tiny hind legs.

"They're just jealous because I'm the better hunter!" Boasted Shadowkit, his fluffy kit pelt was ruffled and covered in dust. Mistyfern purred and smoothed down a tuft of fur sticking out on his back, Shadowkit play-hissed and battered her away.

"I'm sure you are, Shadowkit." Mistyfern meowed with a smile. The tiny black kit flopped onto his mother's back and rolled into the curve of her belly, the warm scent of her milk made Shadowkit's tummy howl. The tiny kit began to suckle and let Mistyfern's soothing milk lull him into a deep sleep.

Mistyfern warmed Shadowkit's shivering body with strokes of her tongue as she watched her son sleep. He lay on his back with tiny paws in the air, his tongue still poking out from when he was suckling and his paws twitched from his dream.

"Good night my little warrior" Mistyfern purred. Shadowkit gave a little whimper and a twitch before settling back down again, his white whiskers poked from his small muzzle as he slept in his mother's embrace. "Don't ever grow up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up, wake up!" A high-pitched meow woke Shadowkit from his dream. Shadowkit opened one blue eye to look at who had woken him; it was Airkit, her white fur was bushed in excitement.

"What is it?" Shadowkit grumbled, covering his eyes with one paw. Airkit lifted his paw with hers and smiled when he looked at her again.

"Galestar has called a clan meeting!" Airkit squealed. Shadowkit felt a sudden bolt of energy surge through his body; the kit jumped up and shoved Airkit with his paws.

"Hurry, I wanna' watch!" Shadowkit squealed in excitement. Airkit and Shadowkit bounded into the heart of SkyClan's camp with raised tails and hurried paws, getting crude glances from a few warriors as they pushed their way to the front.

"I can't believe it!" Airkit whispered, gazing up at Galestar and his deputy Fallowfur. "They look so strong and honored…I want to be like that one day!"

"Be quiet Airkit!" Shadowkit hissed. The white she-kit curled her nose and looked up at Galestar again. Galestar whispered something in Fallowfur's ear before looking at the last few cats to join below the leader's stone; Fallowfur raised her tail for silence and waited for the cats' murmurs to die down.

"Cats of SkyClan," Galestar addressed. "I have gathered you here for important information!"

"Ooh, important!" Snickered Airkit in Shadowkit's ear, "I wander what it i-"

"Hush, Airkit!" Shadowkit growled, placing his fuzzy tail over her mouth. Airkit pushed him off and noticed Fallowfur giving them a warning glance as Galestar spoke. Airkit and Shadowkit stopped and paid attention.

"I have called you here before me with important information." Galestar called. "I have received news from Shortfoot and Flowertail that kittypets have been treading on our territory."

A few warriors inhaled sharply and murmured among themselves. Galestar raised his paw for silence and waited for the buzzing meows to fade away. Shadowkit's paws itched to be an apprentice and show those kittypets whose boss!

"I'll send a small patrol to fight off the kittypets…" The leader scanned his cats, Shadowkit shook with anticipation as the leader stopped on him. Galestar smiled slightly and kept scanning, Shadowkit felt like he had just been toppled by a larger cat.

_He laughed at me!_ He hissed to himself. Shadowkit held a cross look on his face as Galestar picked his small group of cats.

"Wolfpaw, Hazestorm, Flowertail, and Scar," Galestar called. Shadowkit froze at the mention of his father's name. The kit swung his head around to look at his humongous father, his long gray pelt made him look even bigger and scarier! Shadowkit could see the scars across his face clearer as Scar came closer.

Shadowkit's father stopped a few tail lengths ahead of him and Airkit, but looked over his shoulder at the tiny black kit. Shadowkit froze and gapped open his mouth for a moment's notice before standing on wobbly legs and raising his chin and tail high. Scar looked Shadowkit over before turning around the leave with the others, Galestar leading the patrol.

"Wow…" Breathed Airkit as the other cats continued with their day. "Your dad sure is scary!"

"I know!" Shadowkit purred, liking the idea of having a scary father. Maybe when he grew older he'd look just as scary as Scar. _Nobody will mess with me then!_ The kit thought.

Shadowkit saw Mistyfern eating at the fresh kill pile with Hook and Seedfur. The three where sharing words about raising kits to Seedfur while they ate their prey. Shadowkit began to pad over to Mistyfern but stopped when Airkit pounced on his tail.

"Let's play a game!" The she-kit squealed.

"You didn't want to play with me yesterday." Shadowkit pulled his tail free and turned to look at Airkit. The white she-kit shrugged and looked over her shoulders, crawling closer so that her muzzle was close to Shadowkit's ear.

"I was only trying to impress Rainkit." Airkit whispered.

"Why?" Shadowkit tiled his head.

"Rainkit does everything better than me!" Airkit complained. "I didn't want you to see me fail too."

Shadowkit hesitated but he wasn't in the mood to pass up friends, so he agreed to play with Airkit. The white she-kit jumped high and raised her tail; her blue eyes glittered with delight. Shadowkit crouched down and wiggled his tail.

"So what do you want to play?" The black kit mewed with a glare.

"I know!" Airkit meowed. The she-kit pounced on Shadowkit's back and rolled him over. "You are the kittypet invading our territory and I'll attack you."

"Okay!" Shadowkit meowed. He put an innocent look on his face and pushed a pile of small stones in front of his paws, trying his hardest to look like a soft kittypet. "Ooh, look at me…eating my kittypet food in the comfort of my Twoleg den!"

Airkit gave an excited giggle as she watched Shadowkit pretend to eat the pebbles lay before him while she peeked over her hiding spot behind a big rock. Airkit bounced on top of the rock and raised her tail high.

"A kittypet," She gasped, pretending to be shocked. "What are you doing on SkyClan territory?"

Shadowkit wailed playfully and arched his back, looking up at Airkit with scared eyes. "Oh, my, don't eat me!" Shadowkit wailed meekly.

Airkit pounced off the rock and rolled Shadowkit under her hind paws. The two kits laughed as they scuffled on the sandy ground, kicking up sand and flinging it in the apprentice's eyes. Rabbitpaw sneezed and scowled as the two kits continued to play in the sand. Cliffpaw stood and shook the sand from his eyes before bounding over to the kits.

"Do you mind?" Cliffpaw grumbled. "You're flinging sand in our eyes."

Airkit looked up at Cliffpaw and smiled shyly. Shadowkit squirmed from under Airkit's paws and looked at Cliffpaw and Rabbitpaw; the two apprentices looked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Cliffpaw." Shadowkit mewed. "We were just practicing our fighting."

Rabbitpaw snorted but was quickly silenced by Cliffpaw; the dark gray-and-white tom placed his tail over her mouth. Rabbitpaw shook her mouth free and sat down on her haunches. Cliffpaw smiled as he looked back over at Shadowkit and Airkit.

"Well, you aren't too bad." Cliffpaw praised. Shadowkit sucked in a sharp breath of excitement at the older tom's compliment. "You just need to play near the nursery…not by the fresh kill pile where you can get the prey dusty."

"Yeah…" Rabbitpaw hissed. Airkit stuck her tongue out at Rabbitpaw as the older apprentice hissed at them.

Rabbitpaw screeched and raised her paw with gleaming claws. Shadowkit and Airkit squealed in fear and ran for the nursery with bushed tails and wide eyes. Airkit gasped for breath when they finally reached the nursery and scowled at Rabbitpaw over her shoulder.

"She's a jerk!" Airkit panted.

"Yeah…we were only playing." Shadowkit pouted. Airkit looked back at Shadowkit and the two noticed Rainkit had finally woke up, the silver kit was grooming her tail and didn't notice the kits where near.

"Rainkit," Airkit called. Rainkit jumped in surprise and narrowed her eyes at her sister. "You're awake!"

"Go away Airkit." Rainkit grumbled as her sister toppled on top of her. "I'm busy!"

"Aww, mouse-brains," Airkit whined. Shadowkit snickered and pushed Airkit off of Rainkit, the two falling in a heap of black and white fur. Rainkit huffed in annoyance and stomped away from the wrestling kits, Shadowkit and Airkit laughed and giggled until they had to gulp air to breathe.

"I wish I was an apprentice." Shadowkit mewed when the two had stopped playing. Airkit was lying close to Shadowkit, her head on his paws as he spoke.

"Me too" Airkit mewed, swiping at Shadowkit's whiskers. Shadowkit sneezed and shook his head to keep Airkit from playing with his whiskers.

"I hope my mentor is Hazestorm!" Shadowkit meowed.

"I'd prefer Flowertail…" Airkit mewed. "I just hope I don't get Shortfoot as a mentor! She's so stumpy and looks silly when she walks!"

"Shortfoot is nice!" Shadowkit placed his tiny paw on Airkit's nose. Airkit licked his paw and Shadowkit pulled it back in a flash. "Blach, you licked me!"

Airkit snorted and rolled onto her back, her long white coat covered her muzzle as she lay. Shadowkit rolled his blue eyes and watched as Mistyfern came over to them. Shadowkit bounded forward and rubbed his cheek with his mother's.

"Come one I have something to show you two."


	4. Chapter 4

_The world around him was dark…dark and covered with blood. Shadowkit breathed heavily when he saw the blood on his paws and the sound of screeching cats around him. He wanted to call for Mistyfern and run into her embrace, but the world seemed so lonely even with the sound of fighting cats._

_ "Mistyfern…Mistyfern, help!" Shadowkit wailed. His small mewls of distress couldn't be heard over the howling cats. Shadowkit gasped for breath when he was hit by tussling cats and fell in a pool of blood. Shadowkit curled his nose at the revolting stench of the blood and gasped when he saw to the two fighting cats._

_ He couldn't see their faces…only scratched and matted fur. Shadowkit gasped and froze when the two faceless cats looked at him. The tiny black kit ran away, but struggled when his small legs slowed him down in the blood puddles._

_ The faceless cats got closer…and closer…CLOSER…_

"No, help me!" Shadowkit screamed with flailing paws. "Mistyfern, Mistyfern!"

Shadowkit heard the familiar mew of his mother and her sweet scent began to drift into his nose as he thrashed around. Mistyfern placed her paw on Shadowkit's head and the kits eyes flung open. Shadowkit gasped for air as the image of the faceless cats appeared in his mind.

"Are you alright, Shadowkit?" Mistyfern murmured. Shadowkit squeaked in fear and pressed his face into his mother's fur, breathing in the sweet scent of her. Mistyfern purred and softly stroked her tongue over her son's head. Shadowkit began to relax and looked up at his mother with wide eyes.

"I had a bad dream…" The kit whimpered.

"About what, little one," Mistyfern murmured, careful not to wake the other sleeping kits; Shadowkit looked over at Hook, her two kits tucked close to her side. Seedfur was snoozing over the end of the den…her stomach was heavy with kits.

"I had a dream about fighting cats…with no faces!" Shadowkit whispered. Mistyfern purred and pressed her muzzle to her son's cheek. The little black kit yawned and tucked his face closer to his mother. "They were scary…"

"I'm sure they were my little warrior." Mistyfern whispered. Shadowkit flicked open his eyes when he heard Rainkit roll into her side and Airkit gave a sleepy grunt. Mistyfern licked the top of Shadowkit's head. "Go back to sleep."

Shadowkit nodded and pressed his small nose to his mothers. "I love you, Mistyfern."

"I love you too, Shadowkit."


	5. Chapter 5

Shadowkit and Airkit sat hunched behind a boulder in SkyClan camp; the black kit had his eyes glued on his father, Scar. The masculine tom was sharing fresh kill with his mother, Mistyfern under a heather bush…the two where whispering in each other's ear.

"Okay…are you ready?" Shadowkit whispered to Airkit. The white she-kit nodded hesitantly and jumped from behind the boulder, her long-furred tail brushing the sand on the ground. Shadowkit wriggled his haunches and pushed all his force off of his hind legs. He slipped at the last second and scrambled onto the boulder with embarrassment beaming off of his pelt.

Airkit crouched down and narrowed her blue eyes. Shadowkit looked over at his father and jumped when he saw him looking in his direction; the black kit puffed out his chest and aimed his paws for Airkit when he leapt off of the rock. The older kit dodged his paws and battered his head with her paws; Shadowkit curled his lip with a smile and softly rammed his head into Airkit side.

Airkit squealed and grabbed Shadowkit with her paws, rolling him over and pushing him off with her hind paws; a move that Shadowkit has seen many apprentices use. Shadowkit rolled across the clearing but stood back on steady paws, digging his claws into the sand to stop his paws from sliding.

Shadowkit ran forward and jumped high, landing on Airkit's back and jumping back off. The white she-kit huffed and lost her balance, landing on the sandy ground. Shadowkit started to run for the next move, but his paws slipped and the tiny black kit rolled across the clearing.

"Are you alright?" Airkit fretted. Shadowkit looked over at his father; the huge gray tom was busy talking to Mistyfern to notice his slip.

"I'm fine…thanks, Airkit." Shadowkit mewed. The white she-kit nodded and shook the dust from her fur; her blue eyes looked slightly bored from the game.

A set of paw steps sounded behind the two cats. Airkit and Shadowkit looked over to see Rainkit and the apprentices, their eyes locked on Airkit. Wolfpaw took a step forward and sniffed at Airkit's pelt, his yellow eyes sparked with interest.

"You have some interesting battle tactics…" Wolfpaw mewed with narrowed eyes. "You wouldn't mind teaching us that would you?"

Airkit's neck fur ruffled and her blue eyes widened, Shadowkit opened his mouth to deny the oldest apprentices' request but was cut off by Airkit's response.

"Of course," Airkit meowed with a raised tail. Shadowkit drew back his retort as he watched his friend begin to pad away with her sister and the older apprentices. The black kit paced forward to speak with Airkit but the cats left. Shadowkit spat and flicked his tail, staring at the cats with a cross look in his icy-blue eyes.

"They are just jealous." A deep voice sounding behind Shadowkit, he looked over his shoulder to see Scar looking down at him. Shadowkit's heart fell into his legs and he felt as though he was going to melt into a puddle. "They know that you are my son…and that you will be mightier than them one day."

"R-Really…" Shadowkit stumbled. "But…I slipped and fell. I've never seen you fall."

Scar snorted, the deep scars across his face crinkled as he did so. "I've been alive a lot longer than you, Shadowkit. I have had more battle practice."

Shadowkit looked up at him in awe, he was so huge! Shadowkit didn't know what he looked like, only that he had black fur. He closed his eyes and imagined if he looked like his father; scary and intimidating. Shadowkit, in attempt to impress his father, crouched down and flexed his clear-colored claws with a snarl.

"I'll be the best fighter in all of SkyClan!" Shadowkit hissed, swiping his paws in the air. "I'll fight just like you one day!"

Scar chuckled and tapped Shadowkit's head with his tail. The kit huffed and fell onto the ground, the sand getting in his eyes. Scar looked over at Mistyfern and smiled, raising his tail as Shadowkit got up with a puffed chest. "You still have a long way, Shadowkit…but never stop trying."

Scar padded away with Mistyfern at his side and left Shadowkit Staring at him with wonder. Shadowkit imagined himself as a warrior, a large tom with battle scars from wars won against other cats, roaming the forest as the most feared cat in SkyClan.

The kit raised his chin and pranced in the direction of his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadowkit lay awake in the nursery, his eyelids where heavy with sleep but he couldn't sleep. Moons had passed since that day when Scar talked to him and he was now five moons old. Airkit and Rainkit were old enough to become apprentices and it was only a matter of time until Galestar made them apprentices.

Since those moons had passed, Seedfur had finally had her first litter of kits. Four wailing, mewling, and annoying kits that where keeping Shadowkit from sleeping. The black tom stood on tired legs and looked over at his mother, Mistyfern. The silver tabby was sound asleep against the tireless mewls of newborn kits.

Shadowkit left the nursery and headed for the fresh kill pile. His stomach growled against the morning hunger; the sky turning into a new morning lavender color. Outside Shadowkit saw Wolfeye, the oldest apprentice had become a warrior when he saved Weaselclaw from an eagle not long ago. The two cats have been inseparable ever since, Shadowkit couldn't bear the thought of even more kits in the nursery!

"You're up awful early, Shadowkit." Hazestorm purred; a pigeon lay at his paws. "Is there something wrong?"

_Besides the fact that your squirming kits are keeping me up?_Shadowkit thought crossly. "No."

Hazestorm purred and took another bite of his pigeon. Shadowkit sniffed into the fresh kill pile and spat as a revolting smell hit his nose. Hazestorm looked over and took a deep breath, curling his nose when he smelled it too.

"Looks like we have old prey…" The tom grumbled. Shadowkit and Hazestorm nosed through the pile until they came to a vole at the bottom; its stomach was alive with maggots. "I'll go fetch Whistleleaf."

Whistleleaf is the SkyClan medicine cat, she has been the best medicine cat to ever roam SkyClan and frankly…the most beautiful. It wasn't long before Hazestorm came back with Whistleleaf.

"So I heard you found this rotten vole, Shadowkit." Whistleleaf mewed as she inspected the dead prey. "Nice job…you saved me a patient or two."

Shadowkit nodded thanks and watched as she carried the vole away, noticing the shape of Rainkit beside her. The silver tabby padded up to Shadowkit with narrowed eyes, her pelt was silky from a fresh grooming.

"Mistyfern needs you." Rainkit huffed with slumped shoulders, "Something about your father."

Shadowkit stared at her for a minute before walking beside her and for the nursery. The two padded in silence as they came upon the nursery; Shadowkit noticed his father near the nursery entrance, his scars streaked across his face.

"Shadowkit," Mistyfern meowed over the steady sound of Seedfur's four kits. The new mother tried her hardest to silence them with kisses.

"Yes, it's me." Shadowkit mewed. Mistyfern smiled and nudged Shadowkit outside the den to where Scar was waiting. The black kit looked up at his father and back to Mistyfern. "What is it, Mistyfern?"

"Your father is going to show you some battle moves today." She purred. Shadowkit quivered in fear and excitement, forcing himself to turn to his father. The giant dark-furred warrior looked down at him with vibrant blue eyes. Shadowkit still wandered if he looked like his father.

"Do you think you can take me?" Scar purred. Shadowkit gapped his mouth open and swallowed, vigorously nodding his head. Mistyfern chuckled and nudged her son closer to her mate. The silver tabby purred and looked over her shoulder at Scar before entering the nursery.

"I'm going to teach you how to pounce." Scar mewed flatly. "I remember you and Airkit playing last moon and noticed you needed a bit of practice on pouncing." Shadowkit was a bit stung by the words 'you needed a bit of practice' but shook it off. "Watch me." Scar mewed.

The dark gray tom padded until he hid behind a boulder in the camp. Shadowkit stretched his neck, trying to see his father behind the rock; the huge battle-scarred tom soared over the boulder with claws gleaming. Shadowkit squeaked and jumped back, dodging Scar's claws.

"Did you see how I did it?" Scar asked. Shadowkit shook under his fur and nodded. "Now you try."

Shadowkit swallowed hard, his body was shaking in anticipation, fear, and excitement. He hurried behind the boulder and let out a calm exhale.

_This is it…time to how Scar how good I am._

Shadowkit bunched his muscles and wriggled his haunches, pushing all of his weight off on his hind legs. Remembering Scar's gleaming claws, Shadowkit unsheathed them mid-pounce. Half-way over the boulder, Shadowkit could see Scar studying the pounce below him; a swell of hope grew in Shadowkit's stomach but quickly vanished when he felt his leg hit the boulder.

Shadowkit hissed, his body slamming into the rock. Shadowkit heard a sharp intake of breath from the other warriors who were watching as Shadowkit rolled down the rock. Sand blew in his face when he hit the ground, embarrassment burning in his ears.

"Get up, you're fine." Scar mewed emotionless. Shadowkit shook the dirt from his eyes and stood on shaky legs, his hind paw throbbing in pain. "You need to push harder with your legs."

Shadowkit nodded and froze when his father looked at his legs.

"You have long legs," He mewed. "That means you will be fast…"

"Is that good?" Shadowkit murmured, wishing he had strong legs like his father.

"You will be an excellent hunter." Scar mewed, "And a good climber."

Shadowkit didn't want to hear that. He'd prefer being a skilled fighter, not a pathetic hunter. "How will climbing help the clan?"

"Climbing trees to catch prey, spy on other clans, and surprise attack warriors who walk below you." Scar meowed. Shadowkit thought of spying on some poor cats and being able to attack them from the sky. The thrill excited him, a purr rising in his throat.

The bushes around the camp rustled vigorously; Windwhisker, Shortfoot, and Strippedpelt burst into the SkyClan camp, their neck fur was bristling in fear.

Scar lifted his head and ran to the warriors with Hazestorm and deputy Fallowfur. Windwhisker gasped for air and lowered his head, his shoulders slumped. Fallowfur looked over at Shortfoot who was quivering.

"What's happened?" The deputy demanded. Galestar was hurrying to her side.

"T-Twolegs," Strippedpelt croaked. "They took Cliffpaw!"

"We have to save him!" Scar hissed. Cliffpaw is Scar's apprentice, the young gray tom is built just like Shadowkit's father so it only made since that he would me his mentor.

"Take us to him!" Galestar mewed. Shortfoot wheezed and collapsed on the ground, her stubby feet quivering. Fallowfur sniffed at Shortfoot's pelt.

"Rabbitpaw, take Shortfoot to the medicine den." Fallowfur mewed to the apprentice. Rabbitpaw rushed to Shortfoot's side and led her to the medicine den, her ginger tabby fur was bristled as well, "Hazestorm, take Scar, Weaselclaw, and Strippedpelt to the Twoleg dens.

"I'll go too!" Galestar mewed. "You stay here and guard the camp."

"Sure thing," Fallowfur mewed. Shadowkit watched as his father left with Galestar, Hazestorm, and Weaselclaw; he wanted so desperately to try the pounce again! He didn't want to leave the impression that he was a useless fighter to Scar.

_ What if I was the one who saves Cliffpaw?_ Shadowkit thought. The black kit looked to see if anyone was watching him; he was clear, and he rocketed for the forest. It felt like his heart was in his throat and his fear of Twolegs was nothing but a grain of sand.

_I'm coming Cliffpaw!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Shadowkit lay crouched under a fern bush. He was so excited to have left the SkyClan camp, so many sights and sounds! The world was pretty big, but it didn't take long for the kit to find the search party. Galestar was speaking with Weaselclaw while Hazestorm was discussing how to retrieve Cliffpaw from the Twoleg den.

Shadowkit looked over at the den. It was tall, with red stone carefully organized around it. Shadowkit wasn't sure how to get inside, but he knew Twolegs. SkyClan's only elder, Goldfur, had told him many stories about the up walking monsters and how many of them liked kittens.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Strippedpelt hissed. Galestar silenced him with a wave of his tail. His ears swiveled as he began to pick up the sound of rushed paw steps.

"Do you he-" The leader was cut off when Mistyfern came bounding up to them.

_OH, no, Mistyfern followed my scent! _Shadowkit hissed to himself_. I'm going to have to make this quick._

"Have you seen Shadowkit?" Mistyfern wailed.

"No, why," Scar meowed. "Is he lost?"

"I can't find him!" Mistyfern howled. "I think he may have-"

Shadowkit dashed across the Twoleg territory, the wind howling in his ears as he ran as fast as he could. Scar was right, he was fast! Shadowkit skidded to a halt and looked up at the Twoleg's den; it was so huge!

"Shadowkit!" Caterwauled Mistyfern, her eyes resting on her son. "Get away from there!"

Shadowkit flinched and looked over his shoulder at his mother and father. Hazestorm started to run after him but quickly ran back to the patrol when he saw the Twoleg den open. Shadowkit swallowed hard and forced himself to look at the Twoleg. It wasn't as big as an adult, but it wasn't a kit either. Shadowkit guessed that it was an apprentice Twoleg.

The Twoleg froze for a moment, its eyes turned in a slight frown. Shadowkit lowered his ears and let out a meow. The Twoleg instantly barred its teeth in a smile and slowly crouched down, carefully reaching out a hairless paw.

Shadowkit knew this was his chance, so he padded forward and sniffed at the creature's paws. The Twoleg laughed and grabbed Shadowkit by the scruff. The kit was surprised at how gentle to Twoleg was being; Goldfur had made them out to be like killers. The Twoleg carried Shadowkit into the den; the smell of artificial air shocked the kit.

"Cliffpaw," Shadowkit called when the Twoleg placed him on the cold linoleum stone. "Cliffpaw, where are you?"

"Another one," A female voice hissed. "Where are you cats coming from?"

Shadowkit looked up to see a white she-kit about the same age as Airkit. Her amber eyes looked slightly agitated. The black kit matched her gaze as she bounded down to stand beside him. Her white fur was short, all except the tail. Her tail fur was like crane feathers, so long and flowing.

"I'm Shadowkit." Shadowkit mewed, looking around for Cliffpaw.

"Yeah, whatever…" The white she-kit mewed.

"Have you seen Cliffpaw?" Shadowkit called after her as she turned away.

"The big gray cat," She questioned agitatedly. "Yes, he's hiding under the sofa."

Shadowkit wasn't sure what a sofa was, but he looked around until he saw gleaming eyes; Cliffpaw's eyes widened in shock when he saw Shadowkit squirm under the sofa with him.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. "Did they invade the camp and catch you too?"

"No…I snuck out to save you." Shadowkit mewed.

Cliffpaw tilted his head and looked forward, his green eyes glowing in the dim lighting under the sofa. He could see the white kittypets paws. Cliffpaw looked back at Shadowkit before smiling. "Thanks Shadowkit…you're going to be in big trouble." He mewed.

"Mistyfern caught me seconds before the Twoleg did." Shadowkit joked. Cliffpaw gave a worried chuckle and shifted his paws. "I'm going to ask the kittypet how to get out of here." The white she-kit looked over her shoulder at Shadowkit and rolled her eyes. The black kit ignored her rude behavior and sat down beside her.

"What do you want?" She mewed tersely.

"If you tell me and Cliffpaw how to get out of here, we will leave you alone." Shadowkit mewed politely.

"You cats have some weird names." The white cat murmured.

Shadowkit curled his nose at the cat, but followed her to a square-shaped hole in the den exit. "Just push your way through…it's kind of hard, but your_ Cliffpaw_ can help you with that." She smirked.

Shadowkit growled and motioned for Cliffpaw to squirm from under the couch. The older apprentice looked both ways before bolting across the den for Shadowkit, his green eyes looked timid and scared. The tiny black kit tried to impress the short-tempered kittypet by pushing open the hole, but was quickly embarrassed when he couldn't open it.

"Hurry up Shadowkit!" Cliffpaw shook, looking over his shoulder with vexed eyes.

"I'm trying!" Shadowkit spat out of anger. He rammed his shoulder into the space but hissed when he cut his skin.

"Oh my- MOVE!" Hissed the she-cat, she pushed her way past the two toms and pushed open the space without even straining. "Get out." She hissed.

Shadowkit was dumbfounded for a heartbeat before Cliffpaw grabbed Shadowkit by the scruff and shot out into the outdoors. The gray-and-white tom didn't even hesitate to stop and pelted for the forest, Shadowkit was too big for the apprentice to carry him and he kept skidding across the grass.

"Stop it Cliffpaw, let me down!" Shadowkit lashed out his claws and wriggled. Cliffpaw jerked his head and tossed Shadowkit across the grass, ahead stood the search patrol. Mistyfern gasped in surprise and rushed over to her kit, Shadowkit expected her to lash out her claws at him for leaving but instead nuzzled his face with embarrassing force.

"Do not ever do that again!" She howled.

"Mistyfern…" Shadowkit grumbled. "_They're staring_!"

"I could care less." Mistyfern mewed sternly. "You deserve it. Leaving the camp without permission, entering a Twoleg den, and scaring your mother like that!"

"Mistyfern calm down." Galestar mewed. "He's a hero."

"Hero's don't leave camp without permission." Mistyfern challenged.

"Shadowkit" A deep meow sounded. Shadowkit looked up at his father, Scar. The dark gray tom has sparks of pride in his eyes. "I couldn't be prouder."

"R-Really," Shadowkit stuttered. "B-But Mistyfern said…"

Scar placed his tail across Shadowkit's mouth and smiled.

"_I'm _proud of you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"I stand here before you to appoint two of SkyClan's kits as apprentices." Called Galestar atop the leader's stone. Below him sat Rainkit and Airkit, Rainkit had a placid look on her face while Airkit looked as if she would explode. Galestar scanned the crowd with his deputy Fallowfur at his side, the two looked so regal and strong. Shadowkit secretly wished to be them!

"Hazestorm" Galestar mewed. The young tom lifted his head with wide blue eyes before standing to look up at Galestar. "You are a loyal and trustworthy tom with excellent skill in hunting. I appoint you to be Airkit's mentor, do you accept?"

"Yes Galestar." Hazestorm called with a raised chin. Galestar dipped his head and scanned the area again, his eyes finally resting on Weaselclaw.

"Weaselclaw" Galestar mewed. "Although you a very young she-cat, you share many characteristics with Rainkit…Will you accept being the mentor to Rainkit?"

"Yes Galestar." The dark furred she-cat mewed flatly.

"Then I hereby declare you, Rainpaw and Airpaw."

"Rainpaw, Rainpaw, Airpaw, Airpaw!" Shadowkit called above the other calls of his fellow Clanmates. Shadowkit watched as the Clanmates dispersed and Airpaw pelted for him, her blue eyes beaming.

"Shadowkit, I can't believe it!" She squealed. "I'm finally an apprentice!"

"I wish I was one…" Shadowkit nudged the white she-cat. "If I have to teach Seedfur's kits how to catch a ball of moss one more time I'll go fox-brained!"

"It'll only be one more moon of moss catching for you though." Airpaw mewed with a smile and raised tail. Shadowkit rolled his eyes and watched as Rainpaw and her mentor came padded up, though she tried her hardest not to show it, Shadowkit could tell Rainpaw was excited.

"Weaselclaw and Hazestorm are going to show us the territories." She mewed; her silver tabby fur was sleeked down from Hook's tongue before the ceremony.

"Great," Airpaw mewed; Hazestorm came up and nudged her forward. "See you later Shadowkit."

"Bye" Shadowkit watched as his friend padded away, ready for the new life of an apprentice. Disappointed and a little jealous, Shadowkit padded to the nursery, praying that Palekit would ask him to play; but with his luck, the pale ginger kit wobbled over to Shadowkit with wide amber eyes.

"Why didn't you get your warrior name?" Palekit asked.

"I already told you." Shadowkit sighed in annoyance. "I have to wait another moon before I can become an apprentice."

"But isn't one moon…one day?" Palekit mewled, his eyes gleaming with question.

"No, Palekit." Growled Shadowkit; slowly losing his patience. "One moon is one month."

"Oh…Okay!" Palekit squealed, raising his tail and padding away into the nursery where his three sisters waited. Shadowkit couldn't wait to escape from the annoying pack of week old kits and do apprentice duties. Though he wanted Hazestorm to be his mentor…he couldn't help but wonder who his mentor would be.

The wind blew with a chill Shadowkit had never felt before…a chill that Goldfur had told stories about.

Leaf-bare


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"I said higher!" Hissed Scar, hi blue eyes blazing, "Why can't you do what I say!"

Shadowkit crouched low to forest ground and shook with fear as his father spat awful words at him. The black tom was trying his hardest to perfect a move Scar taught him, but he kept failing. Shadowkit swallowed hard and crawled over to the starting point to try again.

"You better get it right this time!" Scar growled.

Shadowkit stood on shaky legs and bunched his muscles. He wriggled his hindquarters and summoned all of his strength to his back legs, rocketing into the sky in a pounce. Shadowkit landed hard and rolled into a pile of brambles.

"You stupid runt, what did I just say!" Spat Scar. "You're so fox-brained!"

Shadowkit yowled in pain as Scar roughly grabbed his scruff and snatched him from the brambles. The spiky thorns ripping his skin as he was torn from them. Shadowkit fought back tears as he faced his raging father; he wanted nothing more than to just run away from him and stay in the sheltered eyes of his Clanmates.

"I-I'm t-trying…I promise!" Shadowkit wailed with flat ears.

"If this is trying you must really be pathetic!" Scar hissed. "Get up; I'm not raising a cowardice kit!"

Shadowkit bubbled with rage, fear, and sadness under his fur but bit his tongue in fear of being attacked by his father. The black tom didn't know why he was being mistreated by his father, but he knew it must be something bad enough the take the anger out on him.

_Just run away…tell Mistyfern!_ He thought. _No…he will hurt her too. I can't let him do that._

"I'm sorry…" Shadowkit murmured. "I'll try again."

"Stop apologizing for being useless." Scar growled, his fangs glistening. Shadowkit's neck fur bristled and his claws itched to tear at his fur. The kit tried the move again, and stuck it to perfection. His paws felt light as air and he looked over at his father. "No…you didn't do it right." He mewed flatly.

"What is wrong with you?" demanded Shadowkit. "I did the move just like you told!"

Scar's eyes turned to icy slits, just seconds before Shadowkit's vision blurred from immense pain. The huge tom sliced his claws across Shadowkit's face and pressed his son's face hard into the leafy forest floor. Shadowkit coughed and sputtered for air, his blood getting in his eyes as well as sand.

"Don't ever talk to me that way again!" Scar roared, biting down hard into the back of Shadowkit's neck. Shadowkit cried in pain and flailed his paws, unable to break away from his father. The pain was too much; to sudden…Shadowkit couldn't breathe and couldn't see. His eyes burned from the blood and sand and his heart ached from betrayal and anger.

Scar freed his son from his smothering hold and let go of his neck. The black kit sucked in air, his head grew fuzzy; blood caked around his face and neck. Shadowkit thought he was free, but his father still attacked him. He rammed his large head into Shadowkit's side and watched as his son's blood smeared behind him.

"I hate you!" Scar yowled, biting Shadowkit's leg and shaking him around. "I wish you'd die!"

Shadowkit gasped when his father let go of his leg and bit his hindquarter. Unable to see, the black tom swung his claws blindly, but embraced each claw, each bite, and each smother without wanting to and without knowing when they would come.

"Twoleg trash," Scar spat once he was done. "If you tell anyone…I'll kill you. It'll be slow and excruciating, so choose wisely you runt."

Shadowkit lay in his own blood, never bothering to let the tears fall and blend with the blood that covered his face. His whole body burned with pain, his heart was beating so fast. So traumatized, he couldn't even cry in pain, he was just left there to suffer and feel the bugs eat at his wounds until he would die.

_ Did I disappoint you too StarClan?_ Shadowkit prayed as a last resort. _Why did you let this happen? What did I do to deserve this? You know I tried, why didn't you HELP me! You knew this would happen! My father hates me….I looked up to him…_

"Shadowkit," A distant voice mewed. "Shadowkit, is that you?"

The vibrations of the cats' paw steps make Shadowkit's injuries burn and throb. The injured kit managed to let out a small wail of pain.

"Great StarClan," Wailed the cat. "Shadowkit, Shadowkit!"

The strange cat ran over to his side and began to lick the blood from his eyes and ears. A second cat showed and cleaned the blood from his nose. Shadowkit struggled to open his eyes, but one was swollen shut from Scar's claws. He managed to open one and was grateful to see the faces of Airpaw and Hazestorm.

"Who did this?" Airpaw hissed, her blue eyes turning to Hazestorm.

"It must've been a rogue!" The tom growled.

_No…_Shadowkit thought. _He's closer than you think_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"I'm happy to tell you that your wounds are healing well." Whistleleaf purred. The SkyClan medicine cat placed two leaves at Shadowkit's paws; the black tom licked them down with a flat face. "Do you remember who did this to you?" The brown-and-white she-cat asked again.

Shadowkit could remember the face of his father with exact detail, but he shook his head. Whistleleaf frowned and nodded, going back into the medicine storage of her den. Shadowkit's other eye had healed but his scratches and bites still hurt; he couldn't remove the feeling of his father attacking him.

"Shadowkit…" A male voice mewed. Shadowkit looked over to see Fallowfur and Galestar standing at the den entrance. "We need to talk with you."

Whistleleaf came out again with a few seeds in her mouth, her face only looking slightly shocked to see the SkyClan leader and deputy. She placed the seeds near Shadowkit and looked over at Galestar.

"I've already asked him…he says he doesn't remember." Whistleleaf frowned.

"He has to try." Fallowfur pressed, her dusty white fur was ruffled. Shadowkit sighed under his breath and flicked the seeds away with his uninjured paw. "Shadowkit, what was the last thing you remember from the day you were attacked?"

"I don't know." He mewed placidly.

"I told you." Whistleleaf sighed. "He won't budge."

"Listen, Shadowkit." Galestar pushed his way into the medicine den. "We need to know whom or what did this, okay. The lives of our warriors and Clanmates are at stake…just tell me what you know."

Shadowkit wondered if he could tell Galestar about what really happened…he could tell and have Scar exiled…then he would never have to live in fear again. Shadowkit opened his mouth to speak; but what if Galestar doesn't believe him? Scar has always been a loyal SkyClan warrior, Galestar would never believe him. Shadowkit quickly closed his mouth and wrapped his tail over his muzzle.

"I already told you…I don't know!" Moaned Shadowkit

Galestar lowered his head and whispered something to Fallowfur. The white deputy nodded and motioned for Whistleleaf to leave the medicine den. The ginger-and-brown leader walked in and sat beside Shadowkit, his amber eyes glowed like fir in the dim den light.

"I know you're lying." Galestar mewed sternly. "The day you were attacked, there were only three warriors out and one apprentice. You were rescued by Hazestorm and Airpaw…so that leaves you with Scar and Windwhisker."

Shadowkit looked up at Galestar with wide eyes and swallowed hard. "I-I kind of remember training with Scar…" He murmured.

"And what else." Galestar gently pressed.

"I, uh, remember…" Shadowkit tried to think of a quick lie, and it came shortly. "I remember being sideswiped by something and then it went black."

"Do you think it was a rogue?" Galestar questioned. "What if we brought Scar in here…he was with you."

"NO!" Shadowkit howled. Galestar laid back his ears with wide and confused eyes. "He…he probably doesn't want to be bothered."

"Nonsense," Galestar mewed. He left Shadowkit in the den with a racing heart until he brought Scar into the medicine den. Shadowkit couldn't mustered the courage to even look at his father, yet alone talk to him. "Scar…do you remember what happened the day Shadowkit was attacked?"

Scar narrowed his eyes at his son and faked a remorse expression. "I was afraid you'd ask that." He sighed. Galestar tipped his head and watched as Scar sat down beside him, Scar put on the most sinfully sorrow expression and closed his eyes. "I was teaching him some battle moves outside the camp…I was growing a bit thirsty, so I left to go get some water and I let him practice while I was gone."

"And he was attacked?" Galestar chimed in.

"Yes…I didn't know until I came back and he wasn't there, just a pool of blood." Scar murmured.

"Shadowkit…is this true?" Galestar mewed. Shadowkit looked at his father and saw the same cold expression the day he was attacked.

Shadowkit lowered his head and slowly nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

One moon had passed since that faithful day when Scar had attacked Shadowkit. He was so tired of cats asking him about the incident, the only cat who had never asked him was Airpaw. The white long-haired she-cat never really questioned him; she was just there whenever he needed her.

Now it was Shadowkit's turn to become the apprentice.

"Today…" Galestar called, his eyes resting on his clan. "We appoint another SkyClan kit to become an apprentice."

Shadowkit looked down at his mother, Mistyfern. Her amber eyes beamed as she looked up at him, the feeling grew sour when she saw Scar sitting far from her. Galestar nodded at Fallowfur and the white she-cat stood.

"As we know," She called. "Shadowkit has been through some tough times. He spent his last month recovering from an awful attack from some cowardice animal." Shadowkit looked down at Scar and saw his father narrow his eyes at him. The black kit ignored him and focused on Fallowfur.

The dusty white she-cat smiled and looked up at Shadowkit. "So in honor of his strength and bravery, we have decided to have Galestar be his mentor."

Scar's eyes shot open in surprise and worry, he knew that Shadowkit had all the access to the one cat that could exile him for his actions. Shadowkit looked up to face his mentor and pressed his nose to his shoulder.

"With this privilege…you are now Shadowpaw." Galestar called.

"Shadowpaw, Shadowpaw!"

Shadowpaw purred deep in his throat and tried to find Airpaw in the mist of the cats. He saw her sitting with her sister Rainpaw near the apprentice's den. Her blue eyes were locked with his and Rainpaw was talking with Cliffpaw and Rabbitpaw. Shadowpaw was dismissed and the black tom pelted for Airpaw, avoiding the sharp gaze of his father.

"Congratulations!" Airpaw squealed. The White she-cat nuzzled his cheek and smiled when Mistyfern padding up to them.

"I'm so proud of you!" She purred. Shadowpaw reached up and nuzzled her cheek with his.

"Thanks Mistyfern." Shadowpaw purred, his whiskers twitching.

"Lucky flea bag," Airpaw nudged. "You got Galestar as your mentor."

"Yeah…" Shadowpaw mewed, feeling the burn of eyes in the back of his pelt.

"What's wrong?" Airpaw mewed, sniffing at Shadowpaw's pelt. Shadowpaw looked over his shoulder to see Scar glaring at him with icy slits. Shadowkit swallowed hard and looked back at Airpaw.

"Nothing"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Airpaw…" Shadowpaw whispered, careful not to wake the other apprentices. "Are you awake?"

The white she-cat's nest was right next to Shadowpaw's. She rolled over and her blue depths meet his, her whiskers twitched.

"Yes," She yawned. "Can't you sleep?"

"I just have a quick question…then you can sleep." Whispered Shadowpaw; Airpaw smiled and leaned close to Shadowpaw, her ears pricked.

"And what's that?" She purred.

"I-If you knew something that could save a life…would you tell?" Shadowpaw asked; he feared for his life…what if Scar kills him for being apprenticed to the SkyClan leader? What if he thinks I'll tell him? Airpaw looked a bit surprised and looked at her paws before answering.

"Shadowpaw…are you serious?" She whispered. "Is someone in danger?"

"…No…just a random question." Murmured Shadowpaw, Airpaw looked unconvinced.

"Well if I knew something that could save a life…I'd tell Galestar." She mewed, looking deep into Shadowpaw's eyes. Shadowpaw looked away and wrapped his tail around his paws. Airpaw huffed and nudged his cheek with her muzzle. "Shadowpaw…this is serious. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's…I can't tell." Shadowpaw remember the words of his father: "If you tell anyone…I'll kill you."

"Why not," Airpaw challenged.

"I just can't." Shadowpaw murmured.

"Is it about Scar and Mistyfern?" Airpaw whispered with flat ears.

"What?" Shadowpaw didn't see anything wrong with his parents.

"Yeah…Mistyfern and Scar have been acting real fierce towards each other." Airpaw mewed. "I thought he knew."

"I had no clue…" Shadowpaw murmured_. Is that why he lashed out on me? He thinks I ruined his relationship with Mistyfern!_

"I'm sorry…I really thought you knew." She purred. Shadowpaw placed his muzzle on her cheek to let her know he wasn't mad.

"I'll have to talk to Mistyfern about this." He mewed. Airpaw yawned again and rolled on her back, placing her paws on Shadowpaw's muzzle.

"Well you do that…" She sighed. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Murmured Shadowpaw, outside the den, Shadowpaw noticed the silhouettes of two cats; Shadowpaw keened his ears to listen in on their conversation. The voices came into focus, it was Mistyfern and Scar.

"It's his fault you know." Scar growled.

"How, how exactly is it his fault, Scar?" Mistyfern hissed.

"You've spent so much time with him…you never had time for me!"

"He's my son!" Hissed Mistyfern, "I'll spend as much time with him as I want."

"My point exactly," Scar growled "Our love is gone because of him!"

"What is love, Scar?" Mistyfern demanded. "You only showed me love when we first met."

"As did you"

"Forget it!" Hissed Mistyfern, "We're over!"

"Good!"

Shadowpaw watched as his parents parted ways and looked over at Airpaw. Her eyes looked wide and sad as he pressed close to Shadowpaw.

"I'm so sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"That smells like trouble." Galestar growled. Shadowpaw sniffed at a hole in the forest floor, it smelled rank and the apprentice curled his tongue at its stench.

"Smells like badger." Weaselclaw growled, Rainpaw sniffed at the hole and sneezed.

"What's a badger?" Shadowpaw mewed to Galestar.

"They are lumbering cannibals with black and white fur." Mewed Weaselclaw, "One swipe of their claws and it could mean death."

Shadowpaw shuttered and looked back into the den by Rainpaw's side. Galestar twitched his whiskers in thought and looked over his shoulder. His amber eyes held a spark of a significant idea. "Shadowpaw…you and Rainpaw run into the camp and fetch Flowertail and Wolfeye."

Rainpaw sighed in ignorance and shoved Shadowpaw forward, her blue eyes looked miserable as they walked together. Shadowpaw didn't like walking in silence, so he cleared his throat and thought of something to say.

"So…Rainpaw," Shadowpaw mewed. "Do you like being an apprentice?"

Rainpaw snarled and jumped in front of Shadowpaw's path, her claws glistened and her tail lashed back and forth. Shadowpaw flattened his ears and backed away when the silver tabby crept towards him.

"Listen cat!" She growled. "Don't try to small talk me. You know as well as I do, that I don't like you, even when we were kits. So walk in silence or walk alone, okay?"

Shadowpaw didn't know what to say…Rainpaw was always the quiet type. Her sudden outburst of anger had shocked him. The black cat nodded and watched as Rainpaw rolled her eyes and padded away from him. Shadowpaw did as told and padded quietly behind her until they reached the SkyClan camp.

"You find Flowertail…" Rainpaw mewed. "I'll fetch Wolfeye."

Shadowpaw padded past her and headed for the warrior's den. Hazestorm and Shortfoot were sleeping soundly in the den, but Flowertail was nowhere in the den. Shadowpaw quietly trotted into the medicine den where Whistleleaf was soaking moss in a pool of water.

"Hello Shadowpaw!" Whistleleaf mewed cheerfully.

"Have you seen Flowertail?" Shadowpaw mewed suddenly. Whistleleaf frowned slightly at Shadowpaw's sudden question.

"I think she went into the nursery to play with Seedfur's kits." Whistleleaf meowed.

"Thanks Whistleleaf." Shadowpaw called as he trotted for the nursery.

As soon as Shadowpaw entered, Palekit perked up and bounded over towards him. His amber eyes looked up at him with complete interest and undivided attention. Shadowpaw didn't have time to talk with Palekit so he averted his eyes to Flowertail who was chatting with Seedfur.

"Galestar needs you, Flowertail." Shadowpaw mewed to the pretty tortoishell.

"Can I come too?" Palekit mewed with a raised tail. His pale ginger coat was kit fluffy, and only being a moon old, he and his sisters were beginning to run around the camp.

"No, Palekit…just Flowertail and I." Shadowpaw mewed.

"Aww, come on!" his sister, Mothkit testified.

"I'll be back." Flowertail called to Seedfur. Shadowpaw left the nursery before any more of Palekit's sisters tried to talk to him. Rainpaw and Wolfeye were waiting for the two near the exit of the camp when they finally left the nursery.

"It took you long enough." Hissed Rainpaw to Shadowpaw, the black tom ignored her and the four cats padded into the forest until they approached Galestar and Weaselclaw. Wolfeye exchanged a sweet rub with Weaselclaw across her cheek, the two purring and murmuring sweet words to each other.

"We have a problem." Galestar mewed. "It appears a badger has taken a like to our territory."

"Does it have cubs?" Flowertail mewed.

"I don't smell milk." Wolfeye sniffed the air.

"What if there are more of them?" Rainpaw questioned.

"I'm not sure…" Weaselclaw sniffed the hole. "It smells stale."

Galestar frowned and flicked his tail for the cats to head back to camp. "Fallowfur and I will discuss this in my den…but be open for suggestions on how to drive them out."

The cats began to leave. Shadowpaw looked back over his shoulder; his neck fur bristled in fear when badgers eyes glowed downwind in the shadows from the cats' spot.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

The world was dark and the air around Shadowpaw smelled rank and musty. The glowing slits of Shadowpaw's father where right in his face, and hatred beamed off of his pelt. Shadowpaw was so terrified that his father would attack him again…they were alone and out of camp territory.

"You haven't told anyone our little secret have you?" Scar growled. Shadowpaw slightly raised his chin and shook his head, Scar looked unconvinced, and so he showed his teeth. "Not even your little mentor?"

Shadowpaw shook his head again.

"Not even your pathetic mother?" Scar pressed. Shadowpaw's neck fur began to bristle in anger as his father talked about his mother like that. Scar rolled his eyes and flicked his tail; Shadowpaw knew his father wanted so badly just to sink his claws into Shadowpaw's fur.

Shadowpaw caught a familiar scent in the wind for a heartbeat until it was gone again.

"It's your fault she hates me." Scar growled. I meant the world to her…but then you were born."

Shadowpaw flattened his ears and narrowed his eyes.

"She never left your side." Scar hissed. "But she always left mine!"

Anger bubbled under the surface of Shadowpaw's pelt.

"But I can't help but wonder…" Scar mewed in a creepily calm voice. "Would she love me again if you were dead?"

"What are you saying?" Shadowpaw demanded.

"Watch your back, kit!" Scar shoved his mangled muzzle in Shadowpaw's face. The black tom backed away and was left in the forest with the snickers of his father left behind.

_Great StarClan! He's going to kill me!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The look on Mistyfern's face was so painful. Her amber eyes were locked on the bloody body of her former mate, her legs shook with grief. Galestar placed Scar on the ground and looked deep into Mistyfern's eyes, but the distressed she-cat never looked up.

"I'll leave you to comfort her." Galestar whispered in Shadowpaw's ear.

Shadowpaw just looked at the anguish on his mother's face and ignored the stinging glares of his Clanmates around him. Mistyfern closed her eyes, Shadowpaw watched in remorse as a tear trailed down her cheek. The silver tabby pressed her face into his neck fur and stifled a sob.

Shadowpaw heard some of his Clanmates whisper things like: he's a killer, shameful, and fox-heart.

Mistyfern quit sobbing and looked up. Fear struck Shadowpaw's heart when he saw her eyes. They had always been a calm light amber color and her pupil's where always soft, but when she looked up…her eyes where close to the color of blood and her pupils were razor-sharp.

"Who did this?" She growled.

"Shadowpaw did." Declared Wolfeye, Mistyfern gapped her mouth in disbelief, but it slowly turned into a snarl. Shadowpaw lashed his tail at Wolfeye.

"Don't tell me you think I did this!" Shadowpaw hissed at his mother.

"Why did you do this?" Mistyfern scowled. "Why would you kill your own father?"

"I didn't kill him, a badger did!" Shadowpaw hissed.

"You're covered in his blood!" Mistyfern caterwauled. "You killed him! Do not lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!" Growled Shadowpaw, his heart felt as if it was ripping. "How could you even think I did this?"

"You never liked Scar." Scoffed Mistyfern with cold eyes, her fur bristled, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm your son," Shadowpaw declared

"My _son_…wouldn't have killed Scar!"

"What does that mean?" Shadowpaw growled.

"It means I hate you, and you are not my son." Mistyfern mewed flatly. Shadowpaw felt as if his world had just crumbled beneath his feet. His mother, the one he loved more than life itself, just said that she hated him.

Shadowpaw gapped his mouth open in shock and slowly crouched into the ground. His life had just taken a turn for the worst, his father abused him, he died, and now his mother hates him. Shadowpaw wanted nothing more than to just wake up and realize this was just a bad dream. He was all alone…everyone thought he was a killer…no one cared about him anymore.

"Shadowpaw…get up…" A sad and very small voice mewed. It was Airpaw, her eyes where misty from witnessing the incident and her tail was wrapped around his. "I can't stand to see you like this…"

"Do you believe them?" Shadowpaw mewed, his eyes gazing aimlessly at the ground. "Do you believe I killed him?"

Airpaw sucked in a breath and laid her head on his shoulder. "No." She sighed.

Shadowpaw was convinced he was alone, but having Airpaw with him…he realized that he was never truly alone if he was with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You have to eat something." Airpaw pressed, pushing a vole to Shadowpaw. The black tom huffed and shoved it away with his paw. For weeks, Shadowpaw had never come out of the apprentice den; he sulked around and crept in the shadows ever since his mother abandoned him.

"I'll eat later." Shadowpaw grumbled.

"Shadowpaw…you haven't eaten for two days!" Airpaw fussed, her white fur was bushed.

Shadowpaw rolled his eyes and faced his back to her, although the smell of the vole was tempting and his stomach howled. Airpaw sighed and turned her back to him, her tail tip barely touching Shadowpaw's.

"Just eat it now…please." Airpaw moaned.

Shadowpaw hesitated but turned around and grabbed the vole in his mouth, scarfing it down when the flavor of the animal hit his tongue. Airpaw sighed in relief and looked over her shoulder, Shadowpaw had his back turned to her with slumped shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered. Shadowpaw snorted and twitched his whiskers.

Shadowpaw listened as Airpaw padded out of the apprentice's den, his stomach howling for more food. Shadowpaw didn't want to leave his nest…to look at his mother…to receive scowls from his Clanmates. Shadowpaw huffed and let his body relax in his nest.

_I could just die right here; with no regrets…StarClan wouldn't accuse me of being a murderer. _Shadowpaw was so weak and helpless, he didn't like submitting to defeat of life…but he didn't want to hear the awful words of his Clanmates.

Shadowpaw scented a familiar scent at the den entrance. The black tom rolled over to see the eyes of his mentor. Shadowpaw sighed and rolled back over, not wanting to talk with anyone at the moment.

"Shadowpaw…what are you doing with yourself?" Galestar mewed pathetically.

"Go away…I don't want to talk…or live." Shadowpaw groaned.

"Get up." Galestar mewed tersely. Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes and looked at his mentor. Galestar flattened his ears sternly and Shadowpaw sighed, standing on long legs. "Come with me."

Galestar and Shadowpaw left the apprentice den the two trying hard to ignore the sneers and hisses aimed at Shadowpaw. Galestar scaled the rocks above SkyClan's camp, motioning for Shadowpaw to follow. The black tom effortlessly jumped to the top with a strike of three leaps, Galestar widened his eyes as he watched his apprentice fly to the top of the camp wall. Shadowpaw ignored his mentor's aweing gaze and flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Where are we going?" Shadowpaw aggressively

"Just follow me…" Galestar mewed, his eyes lowered. Suspicion bubbled at Shadowpaw's pelt before the mew of SkyClan's deputy interrupted the two.

"Where are you going?" Fallowfur called. Her dusty-white fur ruffled.

"I'll be back, Fallowfur." Galestar called. Shadowpaw curled his lip in annoyance; he just wanted to know where they were going. "Let's go."

The two padded deep into the forest, Shadowpaw secretly enjoying the crisp leaf-bare wind blow in his fur as he walked. Though he didn't want to smile…be could help but twitch his whiskers as the leaves on the forest floor crunched beneath his paws. Galestar purred at Shadowpaw, the black furred apprentice instantly stopped and padded ahead of his mentor.

"Shadowpaw…stop." Galestar mewed. The black apprentice turned and watched as Galestar guiltily sat down behind him. Shadowpaw timidly walked up to him and sat down, wrapping his tail neatly over his paws.

"What is it?" Shadowpaw mewed nervously, sensing the tension waving off of Galestar's fur.

"Tell me…" Galestar mewed with a slight growl to his voice. "What happened the day Scar was killed?"

"I didn't kill him!" Shadowpaw yowled in his mentors face. He was so sick of cats accusing him for something he couldn't help.

"I never said that." Galestar mewed calmly. "I just want to know what happened the day he was killed. I just want to know…okay?"

Shadowpaw flicked his tail and thought whether he really wanted to repeat the story or not…but the look in Galestar's eyes made the tom give in. Shadowpaw sighed and looked down at his paws.

"I was guarding the badger's den entrance…when, Scar came after me." Shadowpaw mewed. Galestar looked up with confused eyes, but Shadowpaw kept going. "He attacked me…he only stopped when the badger came bounding over and grabbed my father in his teeth. Shaking him around…I jumped on the animals back and tried hard to get him off. But I was too late; the badger had snapped his spine."

Galestar flattened his ears. "Why would your father attack you?" Galestar mewed accusingly.

"Mistyfern…they," Shadowpaw fidgeted, he didn't like talking about his mother now since she neglected him. Galestar waited patiently. "The two had started quarrelling…I guess he just needed something to take the anger out on."

Galestar looked at his paws a moment before perking his ears. "So the night you were attacked…that was Scar this whole time?"

"Yes." Shadowpaw subsided. Galestar's neck fur began to ruffle in anger but he quickly pushed it down, the ginger and brown leader looked at his apprentice once more.

"Why didn't you say something?" Galestar pressed.

"Scar threatened to kill me…" Shadowpaw became agitated at the touchy subject. "But this doesn't matter! What are we here for?"

Galestar looked over his shoulder with a frown. "I've come to make you a deal." He mewed.

"What kind of deal?" Shadowpaw growled.

"I've seen how the other cats treat you…and it's not fair to you, or to me." Galestar mewed solemnly. "I can't allow myself to let you go on living like this…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shadowpaw meowed tensely.

"I'm giving you one moon." Galestar mewed sternly. "If I don't see the warriors treat you like you're a piece of crow food by the end of the moon…you can stay in SkyClan. If they still treat you harshly by the end of the moon…I will exile you to live with the kittypets."

"Are you fox-brained? You want me exiled for something I didn't do!" Shadowpaw caterwauled.

"I'm doing this for your own good!" Galestar growled. "The warriors don't trust you; I can't let them ruin your life forever."

"Ruin my life?" Shadowpaw hissed irritably. "What about the warriors that do trust me! Are you going to exile them too?"

"The only cats that believe you aren't a killer are me and Airpaw!" Galestar growled.

"Why don't you just tell the clan I'm innocent, and that Scar was trying to kill me, huh?" Shadowpaw screeched.

"I can't do that, Shadowpaw." Galestar mewed.

"Why not," Shadowpaw arched his back in complete fury.

"Because…" Galestar mumbled. "Scar was my brother…if the warriors find out; they will think I'm an abuser too. I can't let that happen."

"But you'll let it happen to me though?" Shadowpaw screeched. "Fine, give me one moon…I'll show you!"

"Fine"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Let me help you with that, Seedfur." Shadowpaw mewed courteously. The Cream-colored queen hissed and battered the top of Shadowpaw's head with her claws, her kits backed away in fear... only Palekit stood by Shadowpaw's side. Shadowpaw staggered backwards and watched as the queens ushered her kits back into the nursery.

"That's what happens to murders!" Spat Mistyfern. Her amber eyes looked old and weary as she sat in her new den in the elder's den. After the death of Scar…she was never quite the same mentally.

"Good morning Mistyfern." Shadowpaw murmured sadly. "Do you need me to fetch anything for you?"

"Yeah," She growled, "My mate from StarClan!"

Shadowpaw sighed and watched as his mother's silver fur disappeared in the shade of the elder's den. Goldfur must've been asleep in the elders den, Shadowpaw had yet to see her amber eyes burn in the shade.

"Don't let Mistyfern get to you." The gentle voice of Airpaw mewed beside Shadowpaw. "She's just confused…and a bit crazy."

"Yeah, no kidding" Grumbled Shadowpaw, the two's pelts brushing as they walked.

"Who else could we help out?" Airpaw wondered aloud, her blue eyes scanning the camp. "Ooh, I know! We could see if Whistleleaf needs help with herbs."

"Herbs…really," Shadowpaw mewed sarcastically. Airpaw giggled and nudged Shadowpaw with her shoulder, the tom only smiling slightly at her playful gesture.

"It's better than nothing." She purred. Shadowpaw nodded and the two bounded over to Whistleleaf's den. The pretty she-cat was busy counting the amount of herbs in her storage to notice the two of them.

"Hi Whistleleaf," Airpaw chirped. The brown-and-white medicine cat jumped in fright but smoothed her fur when she realized it was just Airpaw. "Need any help?"

"As a matter of fact…" Whistleleaf disappeared for a heartbeat before returning with a bundle of marigold in her jaws, she laid them down in front of Shadowpaw and Airpaw. "I'm going to need you to collect me some more marigold. Can you do that?"

"Sure thing" Shadowpaw murmured, taking a flower in his jaws as a sample.

"Thank you." Purred Whistleleaf

Shadowpaw and Airpaw padded close to each other's side as they scaled the ravine with fast paws. Airpaw slipped a few times, but Shadowpaw was quick to her aid, helping her with a soft paw. Airpaw flattened her ears and blushed under her pelt was they continued to pad into the forest.

As Shadowpaw watched Airpaw pad through the forest with him, he felt guilty for not telling her that he may not see her in a moons time. The black tom noticed that he was staring and quickly looked away, focusing on following the scent of marigold.

"I found some!" Airpaw called, snatching a bundle of marigold in her jaws. Shadowpaw reached down and grabbed a few, before that guilty feeling gnawed at his stomach again. Shadowpaw sighed and dropped the flowers.

"Shadow—" Airpaw questioned before Shadowpaw nuzzled the fur under her chin with his muzzle. The white she-cat was taken aback, her mouth gapped open in astonishment.

Shadowpaw back away and looked deep into Airpaw's eyes. The she-cat emitted waves of embarrassment off of her pelt, her blue eyes looking down at her paws. Shadowpaw lowered his head and wrapped his tail neatly over his paws.

"I have to tell you something." Shadowpaw mewed.

"W-What is it?" Airpaw whispered.

"I have one moon…" Shadowpaw murmured sadly. Airpaw tilted her head in confusion and widened her eyes. Shadowpaw looked up at her with waves of gloom beaming off of his pelt. "If I am not respected by then…I have to leave the camp."

"What…that's ridiculous! Who says?" Airpaw testified with a sad frown.

"Galestar…he says he won't allow myself to live like I have." Shadowpaw mewed.

"That's ridiculous!" Hissed Airpaw with a growl, her eyes turning sharp and icy as she paced in a tight circle, "If they have a problem with you, they can deal with me! I won't let Galestar do this."

"Airpaw…I'm sorry." Shadowpaw mewed again. "I've already taken the deal. I _have_ to make this work…if I ever want to see you again."

Airpaw sighed and lowered her shoulders, a determined look growing on her face. The white she-cat leaned forward and pressed her cheek to Shadowpaw's. "If you leave…I'm coming with you." She whispered sweetly.

Shadowpaw opened his mouth to testify but a rustle in the bushes caught his attention. Airpaw and Shadowpaw swung their heads around with wide eyes; Rainpaw jumped back and flattened her ears in surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" She squealed. "Was I interrupting something? Oh—I should just go…"

"Rainpaw, it's not what you think!" Shadowpaw called after the silver tabby. Rainpaw stopped in her tracks and looked back over at the black tom, the white diamond on his chest glowed in the night air. Airpaw bounded over to her and licked her sister's shoulder. "What do you want?" Shadowpaw mewed; slightly embarrassed that Rainpaw had caught his nuzzling Airpaw.

"Galestar Is about to appoint Rabbitpaw and Cliffpaw as warriors…I thought you may have wanted to see this." She murmured, awkwardness waving off of her pelt.

"Sure thing, Rainpaw," Mewed Airpaw as if nothing had happened, Rainpaw ducked her head and left the scene in a flash. Airpaw purred and slowly walked over to Shadowpaw, her nose close to his.

"Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The heartbeat of Airpaw lightly pattered on Shadowpaw's leg, the she-cat's head was rested on his paw and her breath was level from a deep sleep. Shadowpaw had watched Cliffpaw and Rabbitpaw's warrior ceremony with Airpaw close to his side as they watched. Galestar had decided to name them Clifffall and Rabbitbreeze. The ceremony soon shifted when Flowertail announced that she was expecting Strippedpelt's kits.

Shadowpaw sighed and looked as Galestar and Fallowfur left into the leader's den. Shadowpaw only had two days left to make is Clanmates that he was innocent…they still believed that he killed Scar. The apprentice sighed…knowing he had already lost the deal and looked down at Airpaw who was sleeping on his paws.

Leaning down, he licked the she-cat's cheek and laid his head next to hers. Airpaw purred and nuzzled her face deep into Shadowpaw's neck fur. The tom felt a wave of sadness wash over him…he took the time to breathe in the scent of Airpaw. His only friend…he probably would never get to see again.

Shadowpaw purred and let the moonlight glow on their pelts as they enjoyed each other's company in the shelter of the apprentice's den. Shadowpaw knew his life would never be the same again when he was exiled.

"I'm sorry. " Whispered Shadowpaw softly in Airpaw's ear, his heart aching. "I'm sorry."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Blood pooled around Shadowpaw's claws as he stood before Wolfeye, Rabbitbreeze, and Windwhisker. The three cats had lured Shadowpaw alone and like Scar, they decided to attack him beyond the eyes and ears of the other Clanmates. Wolfeye snarled and flicked his bushy tail, his yellow eyes narrowed.

"You thought it was funny just to murder Scar like that?" Wolfeye growled. "Well, now we are going to give you the pain you gave him."

_Scar was the one who put me through the pain…_ Shadowpaw growled to himself. Rabbitbreeze slapped her tail over Wolfeye's mouth and flashed a look of pure evil at Shadowpaw.

"Cut the small talk…I wanna' kill something!" The ginger tabby growled. Windwhisker rolled his eyes and muttered: _new warriors_, under his breath. Shadowpaw wasn't about to let these smug cats try and attack him when he was innocent! Shadowpaw stood his ground and lashed his tail, making sure to show his long fangs and claws. Wolfeye snorted and scoffed at Shadowpaw.

"Aww, is the little kitten angry?" He mewed sarcastically. Shadowpaw yowled in annoyance only to hear the three cats laugh in his face. Rabbitpaw stopped laughing and unsheathed her claws.

The she-cat dashed for Shadowpaw, but the black tom was faster. Rabbitpaw yowled in surprise when Shadowpaw raked his claws down her side. Windwhisker and Wolfeye tumbled into the fray, only to head-butt each other when Shadowpaw dodged the two of them. The black apprentice lashed his claws at Rabbitpaw, snagging her muzzle with his claws.

"He's trying to kill me, too!" She howled. Shadowpaw yowled and shoved his paws into her throat and slamming her to the ground.

"I never killed him!" Shadowpaw screeched in fury. Wolfeye rammed him in his side and rolled him across the forest floor, battering the young apprentice's stomach with his claws.

Shadowpaw blocked Wolfeye's next blow with his hind paw, but yowled in pain when Rabbitpaw bit down hard on his tail and Windwhisker dug his teeth into Shadowpaw's scruff. Wolfeye chuckled in cruel victory and leaned Shadowpaw's head back, studying his exposed neck.

"Just one bite…and this could all be over." Murmured Wolfeye, "I should make it _slow_!" The older warrior dug his claws into Shadowpaw's neck at the last word. Shadowpaw clenched in pain and hissed in-between his teeth as Wolfpaw dug his claws into his soft neck fur. Wolfeye opened his mouth to bite down on his neck but was rammed by a flash of White fur.

Shadowpaw jumped from the warrior and saw Airpaw pummeling Wolfeye with her claws; relief washed Over Shadowpaw as he saw Galestar, Clifffall and Rainpaw explode from the bushes. Windwhisker and Rabbitpaw crawled backwards on their bellies and flattened their ears when Rainpaw and Clifffall stood in dominance.

"What in StarClan do you think you cats are doing?" Challenged Galestar to the three cats, his neck fur ruffled as he spoke.

"He's a killer, he can't live in SkyClan!" Wolfeye growled. "What about the kits and elders? He may kill them too!"

"Silence," Galestar hissed. "He's not killing anybody…but you are right on one thing, Wolfeye…Shadowpaw can no longer live in SkyClan."

"No, No you can't do this!" Airpaw hissed. "He never did anything wrong!"

"Airpaw, please," Rainpaw warned tensely. Airpaw ignored her sister and stood beside Shadowpaw, her blue eyes determined.

"If you exile Shadowpaw, you exile me too!" Airpaw hissed. Rainpaw sucked in a shocked breath and shook her head to Galestar.

"You wouldn't Galestar!" Rainpaw whimpered. "She's my sister."

"You're right." Galestar mewed. "I wouldn't exile Airpaw…only Shadowpaw."

"I'm going with him, Galestar." Airpaw challenged. Shadowpaw sighed and stepped in-between the three cats.

"No one is going with me." Shadowpaw murmured. "I chose the deal…I have to keep that deal."

"Shadowpaw…please…" Airpaw whimpered as Shadowpaw padded past the cats. "Don't leave me…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Shadowpaw murmured. Galestar lowered his head in sadness and looked over at him; his amber eyes looked dull and lifeless.

"Shadowpaw…from this moment on, if you are seen on SkyClan soil…my warriors will kill you." Galestar mewed placidly. "You are no longer an apprentice of SkyClan."

"No, stop it!" Wailed Airpaw, the she-cat tried to run to the exiled cat but her sister held her back. Airpaw cried aloud when Shadowpaw turned around and padded for the woods.

Shadowpaw wanted so desperately just to run back and never leave Airpaw's side…just to look at her face one last time. But the other half of him didn't want to see the sad look of pain on his best friends' face and have it scarred in his mind forever.

"I'm so…so…sorry." Whimpered Shadowpaw, and with that…he left on an expedition to nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_The SkyClan hollow was empty…sunlight pooled into the camp as the peaceful chirping of the evening songbird echoed around the camp. The air was warm…the breeze was cool; everything seemed to be perfect as the seconds passed. That is until…the singing stopped, clouds covered the sky, and snow fell to the ground._

_Shadowpaw found himself standing on the edge of the hollow, his body being blown by the cold blizzard winds that lashed at his fur. Down below into the hollow, he saw the bloodthirsty stares of his Clanmates swarm below, their mouths foaming at the edges._

_ Shadowpaw turned around, only to see Mistyfern and Scar behind him. Scar's eyes shone a creepy red glow while Mistyfern's had a pale blue light emitted around them, her face looked calm…yet angry at the world._

_ "Mistyfern, I missed you!" Shadowpaw wailed, running into his mother. Mistyfern growled and looked up at the sky; a giant crow soared high until the shadow of its wings covered the earth in complete darkness. _

_ Shadowpaw spun around; trying hard to see the world around him…but all was black. The only thing he was able to see where the shining eyes of his Clanmates, all eyes a different color. Fear washed over Shadowpaw as the smell of blood overcame his nostrils and its warm liquidity flooded over his paws as he stood in the pitch dark._

_"Stay away from me!" Shadowpaw hissed in fear. "Go away!"_

_"Murderer…killer…evil" They chanted, the glowing eyes getting closer and closer._

_"No, stop it!" Shadowpaw growled. "I didn't kill Scar!"_

_The chants got louder, the eyes got closer, and the blood had flooded up to Shadowpaw's chest. The apprenticed choked in fear and tried to wail aloud but was stopped when the eyes, chants, and blood disappeared. The only source of light was a distance away…and in the middle of that light, laid the dead body of a SkyClan warrior._

Shadowpaw flashed open his eyes and gasped for breath, rolling over and coughing…still able to smell the blood and feel it stick in his pelt. Shadowpaw had been exiled days ago…but he still had nowhere to go.

Shadowpaw sighed and shivered as the cold leaf-bare wind whipped at his short fur. His paws felt frozen on the cold ground and his body shook with lonely vibrations. A light snow had begun to fall and Shadowpaw's fur looked as if it had been kissed by StarClan as he began to pad away in the cold of the early gray morning.

Shadowpaw looked around as a smell hit his nose. The smell was so faintly familiar…he could almost remember where he last smelled it. The black cat, curious and freezing, bounded to where the scent was coming from, his long tail trailing behind him. A silhouette of a cat was barely showing in the distance as Shadowpaw came upon it, he was timid at first but when he saw that the cat wasn't moving, he hurtled to its aide.

Shadowpaw instantly remembered the cat…the white fur, the long flowing tail, and the gold collar wrapped around her neck. _The she-cat from the Twoleg place!_ Shadowpaw thought to himself. The black tom wrapped his body around hers and licked her fur to warm her body.

The she-cat stirred and hissed in fear when she saw Shadowpaw in her face. The cat scowled and battered her claws across Shadowpaw's face. Shadowpaw, being a bit stunned, backed away in surprise.

"I thought you were dying!" Shadowpaw murmured, backing away from her claws. The she-cat's neck fur was ruffled and her amber eyes where narrowed in anger.

"No, flea-brain," She spat. "I was just sleeping!"

"In the snow…" Shadowpaw challenged.

"What does that mean?" She hissed back to him, "A house cats' not tough enough to sleep in the snow?"

"What…no!" Shadowpaw stammered. "You just looked…dead."

The she-cat snorted and looked at the white diamond on Shadowpaw's chest. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She mewed.

"Yeah…I was the kit that had to save my friend from your Twoleg's den." Shadowpaw shivered, his long legs quivering from the cold. The she-cat smiled in the corner of her mouth and flicked her silky tail.

"You are cold?" She mewed.

"Y-Yeah…" Shadowpaw shook. "I'm freezing…"

"Where are your…_Clanmates_?" She mewed, her amber eyes turning soft.

"They…they don't want me anymore." Shadowpaw murmured in defeat. The she-cat lowered her tail into the now-thickening snow and frowned in sympathy.

"That's…kind of rude…" She mewed softly. She looked over her shoulder at her Twoleg's den and looked back over at Shadowpaw. "You could stay with me until the storm passes." She offered.

"That would be nice." Shadowpaw mewed. The she-cat and Shadowpaw made their way into the Twoleg den through the hole in the wall and let the warm air melt the snow from their fur. Shadowpaw watched as the she-cat licked the snow from her pads…then a question popped into his mind.

"You know…I never asked you what your name was." Shadowpaw mewed. The she-cat looked up from her pads and smiled.

"My name is June."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"So where are you going now?" June mewed as she watched Shadowpaw from her Twoleg's fence. Shadowpaw shrugged and looked at her high on the fence. The tom didn't want to leave the company of June…but he only agreed to stay one night, and it was now morning.

"I'm not sure…" Shadowpaw mewed. "I'll probably live alone…be a loner and have my own territory in the forest."

June tipped her head to the side and jumped down gracefully from the fence. "I hate to see you go so soon." She mewed. "I only _just_ got to know you."

"I'll be fine…" Shadowpaw lied; he would be lonesome when he left. "I'll stop by to see you every once in a while." He force smiled.

June shrugged and smiled up at him. "You promise to have territory close to me?" She purred; her long, silky tail raised high.

"I'll try." Shadowpaw mewed, rubbing cheeks with June.

"Doesn't sound too reassuring," June joked. Shadowpaw smiled and turned away to find new territory. June frowned and watched as Shadowpaw waved his tail goodbye and disappeared into the forest, her whiskers twitched in hope that he would turn around…but he never did.

Shadowpaw already missed June, but he needed to find a new home in the forest, somewhere no one would find him…accuse him of murder. Shadowpaw shook the memories away and padded faster, his heart aches and his spirit flaming.

Branches and brambles struck him as he trotted through the forest, but Shadowpaw ignored them and padded until he found a large tree with loose roots. Shadowpaw clawed at the dirt and found that it was soft; he dug until his body was able to fit into the newly made den, Shadowpaw sighed and curled himself into his den…it didn't feel the same, knowing that his Clanmates where far from him. The black tom missed his friends…missed his mentor…missed his mother.

The morning bird song chirped cheerfully, so cheerful in fact that Shadowpaw wondered if anything like what's happened to him happens to birds too. The black tom sighed and imagined his life before Scar was killed…before Scar abused him…before Mistyfern hated him.

_"I had a dream about fighting cats…with no faces!" Shadowkit whispered. Mistyfern purred and pressed her muzzle to her son's cheek. The little black kit yawned and tucked his face closer to his mother. "They were scary…"_

_ "I'm sure they were my little warrior." Mistyfern whispered. Shadowkit flicked open his eyes when he heard Rainkit roll into her side and Airkit gave a sleepy grunt. Mistyfern licked the top of Shadowkit's head. "Go back to sleep."_

_ Shadowkit nodded and pressed his small nose to his mothers. "I love you, Mistyfern."_

_ "I love you too, Shadowkit."_

Shadowpaw yowled in anger and swiped his claws in the air; his heart ached at the memory. He didn't want to think of his mother, the one who loved him, then accused him, then neglected him. He didn't like the feeling it left in his heart…it felt bitter and stinging.

"Why StarClan, why," Shadowpaw hissed to the sky. "What did I ever do to deserve this? I've been nothing but loyal to you, but you ruined my life! Why didn't you just let Scar kill me, huh? Why must you let me suffer?"

Shadowpaw darted back into the den and let his anger swell inside of him as a light rain dabbled the earth. Shadowpaw no longer felt sadness for the loss of his mother, but fury. He hated the visions of her, her voice, her everything…Shadowpaw utterly despised his mother! The rain began to fall harder until the thundering sounds muted his thoughts.

Looking out into the rain, Shadowpaw sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't need her anymore…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Shadowpaw stomped angrily into the forest, his fur was sodden and wet and his paws where muddy. The rain from the day before had fallen so hard his den had collapsed on him when he slept. Now he was off to find…a new home.

Up ahead, Shadowpaw saw the rippling waves of a small puddle of water. Shadowpaw was thirsty and he didn't hesitate to drink from the puddle. He enjoyed the cool water as it slid down his throat…only to choke on it later when he saw the face of Mistyfern in the puddle.

Shadowpaw jumped back with a yowl of surprise, his heart beating at an incredible speed. Shadowpaw thought for a moment if it was an omen from StarClan…but realized it wasn't. He looked into the puddle again and was furious to find out that he looked exactly like his mother.

Shadowpaw had never seen his face before…he always imagined he looked big and scary like his father. Disappointment and anger met him as he stared at his reflection; he had the same long and narrow face as Mistyfern. The same tall ears, long whiskers and narrow eyes, the only thing he had of Scar was his blue eyes…not Mistyfern's amber ones.

Shadowpaw hissed and sliced his paw into his reflection, shivering when the freezing water splashed onto his fur. The water rippled and blurred his face…but his attention was caught when another face appeared in the moving puddle.

"June?" Shadowpaw mewed. The white she-cat smiled and pressed noses with Shadowpaw.

"I couldn't help myself." She admitted. "I wanted to see where you were going."

"So far…not making any progress," Shadowpaw sighed. "How did you find me?"

"I followed you…" She confessed. "Hey…who's Scar?"

"Great StarClan…" Murmured Shadowpaw under his breath, "Did you hear me yell at StarClan?"

"Yeah…sorry" She mewed curiously. "Was that Scar character supposed to kill you or something?"

"Yeah…he was going to." Shadowpaw mewed. "That was before the badger got him." June flinched as she imagined the badger; its ugly face…June sat down and wrapped her flowing tail over her paws. Shadowpaw looked at her and realized she was staring at him, her head tilted in curiousness. "What?" He mewed.

"Just wondering," June mewed.

"…Okay…" Shadowpaw mewed with narrowed as June studied him. June twisted her nose and looked back into Shadowpaw's eyes.

"You are a strange cat." She mewed, her amber eyes gleaming. "I'm going with you."

"What…?" Shadowpaw backed up as June stood beside him with a determined eye. "You can't come with me…what about you're Twoleg?"

"Oh please, they'll replace me with some kit before the day is over." She mewed. "C'mon, let's find a place to stay. I wanna' see you _warriors_ live." The white she-cat padded forward and purposely brushed her tail across Shadowpaw's muzzle. Shadowpaw was not sure how to react, but June wasn't stopping. Shadowpaw bounded forward until he walked beside her.

"We can make a new clan…a clan that doesn't believe in StarClan." June purred. "From what I heard…StarClan has ruined your life, right?"

"Yeah…" Shadowpaw mewed.

"Take that StarClan!" She challenged the sky. "This will be so much fun." Shadowpaw couldn't help but purr at her determination as they padded forward, maybe this was his lucky break. It would be just him and June living alone in solitude.

"So much fun…" Meowed Shadowpaw


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What about this…can we eat this?" June mewed, poking a toad with her paw.

"You can, they taste funny to me." Shadowpaw mewed watching as the toad tried to jump away from June. The white she-cat rolled her eyes and let the toad hop away.

"Do you ever smile?" She teased. Shadowpaw flicked his tail and grabbed a twig in his jaws, June's amber eyes following him. Shadowpaw padded over to where the two of them where making a den out of an old heather bush and placed the twig carefully into a hole in the den.

"My life is too awful to smile." He murmured before grabbing another stick not too far off. June shook out her fur and frowned.

"Oh cheer up. You got me." She mewed. Shadowpaw flicked his long ears and nudged June with his muzzle; the she-cat smacked Shadowpaw with her tail and helped him patch up hole in their den. Shadowpaw snickered and saw a perfect stick a few feet away, he padded up to the stick and grabbed it in his jaws.

Shadowpaw's spine began to tingle as he prepared to join June. Shadowpaw's neck fur bristled; he had the instinct that something was watching him…close by too.

"Hey Shadowpaw, I figured we could use—" June started but quickly froze when he saw Shadowpaw staring intently into the forest ahead. She sniffed the air and gapped her mouth to try and catch a scent. "What is it?" She whispered.

"Something…" Shadowpaw growled. "I'm not sure…but it's here." June narrowed her eyes and crouched down into the forest ground. Shadowpaw averted his attention when he saw June creeping forward. "What are you doing, get up." He warned, focusing back onto the forest.

"Shh!" She hissed. Her ears pricked in listening. Shadowpaw did the same and surprisingly heard the sound of breathing nearby. Shadowpaw snarled and crouched down on the ground, keeping his long tail down and his ears flat.

"Stay here." Shadowpaw warned.

"Who says?" Growled June, her ears flat.

"I did, now stay put!" Whispered Shadowpaw, June snorted and watched as Shadowpaw stalked forward, his long legs creeping under him.

Shadowpaw wriggled his haunches and soared into the air, his claws unsheathed in attack. He heard the frightful shriek of a small cat and landed hard onto the back of the bigger cat, digging his teeth into his victim's scruff.

"Shadowpaw, it's me!" Growled a large voice, Shadowpaw was stunned and instantly jumped off of the cat, he was baffled when he saw Galestar and Palekit.

"Galestar," Shadowpaw questioned with a tilted head. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to pay you a visit…" Galestar mewed.

"I got to come too!" Palekit boasted, he didn't look like a kit anymore…he was much bigger.

"Why are you visiting me?" Shadowpaw challenged. "I'm a _killer_ remember….keep in mind you are on my territory, not SkyClan's."

"Yes, I know." Galestar apologized with a dip of his head. "I've just come to see how you were doing."

"Then why is Palekit here?" Shadowpaw mewed; the light ginger tom raised his tail high as he gazed at Shadowpaw.

"The kit was devastated when he found out you left." Galestar continued. "It was only fair that I let him come see you again."

"But my name isn't Palekit anymore!" Palekit purred. "I'm an apprentice."

"Who is your mentor?" Shadowpaw wondered.

"Rainstorm," Palepaw mewed.

"Who's Rainstorm?" Shadowpaw asked Galestar. The leader smiled and looked at Shadowpaw with proud eyes.

"You aren't an apprentice anymore, Shadowpaw…" Galestar mewed. "And neither are your friends…you are much bigger now, you look like a warrior."

"So Airpaw is a warrior?" Shadowpaw questioned, still imagining the younger Airpaw.

"Yes…her name is Airwhisker." Galestar purred. Shadowpaw heard the paw steps of June and flashed his eyes over to the cats.

"It was nice seeing you…but I'm leaving now…" Shadowpaw meowed tersely. "I have to get back to June…"

Galestar opened his mouth to protest but Shadowpaw had already padded away. June smiled when she saw Shadowpaw meet her, her amber eyes sparkled.

"Who was that?" She purred.

"Nobody…just some rogues." He meowed, motioning her to follow him with his tail. June stumbled but followed Shadowpaw back to their makeshift den. June looked over her shoulder at where the cats where and frowned.

"You lied…" She murmured as Shadowpaw lay down beside her in their den.

"What do you mean?" Shadowpaw murmured.

"Those where your Clanmates…weren't they," She whispered, the dim of the den causing her eyes to glow a deep flame. Shadowpaw felt guilty and laid his tail across June's shoulders.

"Yeah…they didn't want anything." Shadowpaw murmured. June looked at Shadowpaw with unknown eyes.

"They may not have wanted anything…" She murmured. "But you definitely do."

"I'm happy here with you." Shadowpaw meowed.

"And so am i…" June mewed. "But I can tell you wished to go back to them."

Shadowpaw frowned and looked down at his paws, a part of him wanted so desperately to go back and see Airwhisker in SkyClan…but he didn't want to deal with his Clanmates again. The black tom sighed and leaned forward to lick June on the cheek.

"I'm happier here…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The day when Galestar had paid Shadowpaw a visit was moons behind him now, each day, the thought of SkyClan…of his old friends….seemed to fade away like sand in the wind. Shadowpaw had spent his time with June and the two had made their own territory in the same place as they had when he first saw Galestar and Palepaw. The black tom had grown closer to June and the two were inseparable.

June was padding beside Shadowpaw, he tail high…oh, and her stomach full of kits.

Shadowpaw was the father of his first litter of kits, and he was doing his best to keep June safe.

"Do you need to rest?" Shadowpaw asked June.

"Are you kidding," She mewed. "I haven't had this much exercise in days!"

Shadowpaw purred and continued to pad slowly through the forest with June. The two took the time to admire the snow that was freshly blanketed across the earth and the beds of the pine needles. June sighed and took in the scent of the crisp snow and watched as tiny flurries floated down from the trees.

"Winter is so beautiful…" June purred. "I think I'll name one of my kits, winter."

Shadowpaw purred and watched as more snow fell from the tree tops, his worries seemed far behind him now. June gazed up and saw a clump of snow shift on a branch overhead.

"Look out—" the snow clump splattered on top of Shadowpaw and covered his black fur in white flakes. June held back a snort of laughter as Shadowpaw sneezed and tried to shake the snow from his fur. "Are you okay?" She mrrowed

"Yeah…just cold," Shadowpaw shivered. June purred and rubbed her cheek across his. Her mind seemed to drift off as they continued to walk, her eyes looked full of questions. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just…about your old life," She purred. "What it was like for you as a kit. I never got to chance to ask you about your life."

"Do you want to know…?" Shadowpaw mewed.

"Yes…actually." June mewed; she padded forward and sat in front of Shadowpaw with a smile.

"Okay…" Shadowpaw mewed, thinking of where to start. "Let's begin with my kithood…"

Shadowpaw told June of how he admired his father and adored his mother. He told about how he always tried hard to impress his father with his battle moves, but never really succeeded. June purred and listened with undivided attention. Shadowpaw sighed and told his mate about how Scar attacked him that faithful day when Mistyfern and Scar's relationship began to shift. June frowned and looked down at her paws in guilt.

"I'm sorry…if this topic is too sensitive…we can talk about something else." June murmured.

"No it's fine…" Shadowpaw meowed. "That was a long time ago…" June frowned and continued to listen as Shadowpaw talked about his battle with the badgers as an apprentice and how Scar was killed. June shifted uncomfortably when Shadowpaw told about how he was accused of being a murderer and when Mistyfern abandoned him afterwards.

"My life hasn't been the best…but that's why I met you." Shadowpaw mewed.

"Why did Galestar kick you out of SkyClan?" June asked. "Did he not like you?"

"No…he liked me," Shadowpaw explained. "He just…he didn't want to see me get hurt."

June frowned and flicked her silky tail. "I should march over there and teach those cats a lesson!"

"I'm afraid you will be greatly outnumbered." Joked Shadowpaw, June snorted and looked back at their foot prints in the snow. Shadowpaw shook the snow from his pads and stood. "We should head back…it's getting cold."

"Okay…" June and Shadowpaw twined tails and walked back to the den, the only sound was the outtakes of breath that billowed in the cold air around them. Shadowpaw forced his cold shivers to go down and focused on walking back to the den with June, his whiskers flying in the winter breeze.

The den was warm inside and it smelled fresh of Shadowpaw and June's scent when they returned. June sighed and lay down inside the den, carful to lay down with her wide stomach. Shadowpaw shook the snow from his fur and shivered from the cold.

"I will go hunting tomorrow…" Shadowpaw mewed. June smiled and swept the snow off of her tail, her eyes looked wide awake.

"Thank you, Shadowpaw…" June reached across and licked his cheek. Shadowpaw flicked his ears and lay down beside his mate, his skin crawling with the freezing air. The black tom sighed and placed his paws under his chest, his mind lost in the snow outside.

June closed her eyes and tucked close to Shadowpaw, her stomach heaving. Shadowpaw looked outside and froze when he saw a pair of gleaming amber eyes up ahead. Shadowpaw watched them and waited until they disappeared with the faintest scent lingering near them.

Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes and twitched his whiskers…. _Galestar_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Shadowpaw crouched down and stalked a cardinal that dug in the snow for food. The black tom was hidden deep inside a thick bushel of ferns to keep the bird from seeing his dark pelt. Shadowpaw wriggled his haunches and jumped into the air.

The red bird chirped in fear and took off in the air on fast beating wings, flinging snow with it as it escaped from Shadowpaw's claws. The black cat landed hard into the freezing snow and sneezed as its freezing flakes got in his nose.

"Nice try…but you might want to jump lower next time." A voice meowed from the bushes.

Shadowpaw looked over to see Galestar sitting beside him with his fur long from leaf-bare. The ginger-and-brown leader looked a bit weary sitting there…and old. Shadowpaw shook the snow from his fur and padded up to his old mentor.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Galestar smiled and flicked his tail.

"You ask that same question every time, don't you Shadowpaw?" Galestar joked, his muzzle gray with age. Shadowpaw didn't know what to say to Galestar and looked down at his paws.

"Do you need something?" Shadowpaw pondered.

Galestar sucked in a breath, and slowly exhaled while he stood on his paws. The SkyClan leader frowned and twitched his ears. "Actually…I do."

"And what is that?" Shadowpaw questioned with a spark of hope and curiosity.

"Fallowfur…" Galestar mewed sadly. "She…she's not doing well." He mewed.

"Will she be okay?" Shadowpaw asked, remembering the dusty-white deputy.

"Whistleleaf doesn't think so…" Galestar frowned. "Her greencough is too drastic to heal with catmint…"

"So why did you come here?" Shadowpaw wondered.

"I had a dream…" Galestar meowed. "A giant shadow was covering the SkyClan camp….like it was protecting it….I think it was an omen from StarClan."

"What, are you saying you want me to be the next SkyClan deputy?" Shadowpaw felt a rush of energy flood through his paws.

"Yes…" Galestar purred. "I believe that is what StarClan wants."

"But you exiled me!" Snarled Shadowpaw with narrow eyes, those boiling feelings returning, "The clan cats don't like me…they think I killed Scar!"

"If StarClan wants you to be leader than their opinions don't matter, you have to come back Shadowpaw," Mewed Galestar sternly with erect ears. "I've come to get you back."

"Are you crazy?" Hissed Shadowpaw, "I can't just leave June, she has my kits, what is she supposed to do if I'm not here with her?"

"Listen, SkyClan needs you!" Galestar growled. "This is the moment you have been waiting for…to show your loyalty to your clan. Didn't you want that? What about Airwhisker…what about Rainstorm and the others? If June really loved you, she'd understand why you left."

Shadowpaw snorted and looked back, his mind reeling with questions. "Look Galestar…I can't just leave her."

"Shadowpaw…are you really willing to disappoint June," Galestar challenged, "Or StarClan?"

Shadowpaw gapped his mouth open in opposition, but Galestar turned to walk away. The leader looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"I'll be in SkyClan…you know how to get there." Galestar mewed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The familiar smell of SkyClan welcomed Shadowpaw as he stood near the boundary markers of the clan. His fur tingled with nervousness but his heart bounced with excitement to be reunited with his old family. Shadowpaw padded forward until he reached the edge of the camp's ravine; he gazed down and saw the movement of three kits in the clans' clearing. Shadowpaw took a deep breath and started to scale the camp's cliff walls. He managed to slip into the leader's den without having cats see him.

"I'm glad you came around." Galestar mewed.

"This better be worth it!" Warned Shadowpaw

"Trust me, it will be." Galestar mewed. "Are you ready to meet the clan…again?"

"No" Shadowpaw growled.

"Good…" The leader motioned for Shadowpaw to climb onto the leader's rock, but the black tom sat away from the eyes of his former Clanmates. Galestar snickered and stood onto the top of his rock. "All cats able to climb the walls of the ravine, gather below for a clan meeting!"

The cats murmured to one of another and slowly, they all gathered under the leader's rock. Shadowpaw's stomach turned with nervousness as he heard all the buzzing mews of his Clanmates. The black tom scanned his eyes over the crowd from behind the rock to see if he could spot Airwhisker…but he never saw her.

"I gather you here today…to reunite an old friend to the clan." Galestar called. The cats looked at each other with confused glances and looked up at Galestar. "I expect you to be you're kindest to him…he has been gone for a while, and had to make sacrifices to come back here…"

Galestar smiled and turned to Shadowpaw who was hiding behind the rock. "Are you ready?"

Shadowpaw hissed under his breath and stood, lowering his head and stalking forward until he stood at the edge of the rock and was in full view of the clan and the cats. The cats widened their eyes and had sharp intakes of breath as they saw the too familiar face of Shadowpaw. The black tom narrowed his eyes as he saw the cats give him angry and hostile glares.

"Now before you go to judging him…" Galestar sat beside Shadowpaw. "I had an omen from StarClan…Whistleleaf and I had talked it over, and we believe that StarClan is telling us that Shadowpaw is our next deputy."

"But Fallowfur's not dead!" Wolfeye protested. "And he's never mentored an apprentice!"

"Fallowfur's not going to make it, Wolfeye, leave Shadowpaw alone!" Shadowpaw froze when he saw the dainty face of his old friend….Airwhisker. The white she-cat had turned into a beautiful warrior since he had last seen her as an apprentice. Airwhisker gazed up at him with sparkling eyes.

"You cannot argue with StarClan." Galestar meowed wisely. "They know what is best for us."

"You could have interpreted it wrong!" Shortfoot declared. "He's a killer!"

Shadowpaw unsheathed his claws and flicked his tail in anger but Galestar showed his teeth before he could protest. The old leader glared at his clan with angry eyes. "If I hear the word 'Killer' one more time I'll force you all to eat mouse bile until you get old!"

Shadowpaw flashed Airwhisker a faint smile, the white she-cat smiled and whispered something into her sister's ear. Rainstorm twitched her whiskers and looked up at Shadowpaw with a flat expression. Shadowpaw smiled at Rainstorm and focused his attention back to Galestar.

"Shadowpaw will become the next SkyClan deputy once Fallowfur passes." Galestar meowed. "Until then, I expect everyone to treat him like you would treat your other Clanmates. Before I end this meeting…Shadowpaw deserves to be made a warrior." The cats wailed in disbelieve but quickly quieted.

Shadowpaw didn't like all the attention around him…he did his best to hide his face from his clan. Galestar smiled at Shadowpaw with warm amber eyes and laid his tail on Shadowpaw's shoulders.

"From this moment on…" Galestar called to StarClan. "Shadowpaw…you will be known as Shadowheart. You have been through a lot in your life, and you have managed to live through it full heartedly. As you sit your silent vigil…I hope that you realize you made the right choice."

Shadowheart knew Galestar was talking about June and his kits. The black tom fidgeted in guilt…June was probably awake and looking for him in the cold air, her stomach dragging her down. Shadowheart had made sure to catch a vole for June before he left and covered his scent, but she had many mouths to feed inside of her…the vole wouldn't last long.

"June will be fine." Galestar whispered.

"I hope…" Shadowheart made his way down into the camp and was greeted by Airwhisker's happy voice. Rainstorm was with her.

"Shadowheart…it's so nice to see you again!" She chirped, nuzzling Shadowpaw with her muzzle. Shadowheart politely moved away from Airwhisker, only liking the feeling of June's nuzzles. "I thought you'd never come back!"

"You've grown an awful lot since I last saw you." Mewed Rainstorm, her silver tabby fur silky from a fresh groom

"Where did you go when you were exiled?" Airpaw blurted.

"Don't be rude Airwhisker." Rainstorm warned. Shadowheart looked over at the elder's den…a familiar feeling creeping into his heart. "He probably doesn't want to talk about it."

Airwhisker opened her mouth to protest but Shadowheart cut them off. "Where is Mistyfern?"

Rainstorm and Airwhisker froze; their blue eyes looked wide and worried. Shadowheart felt his stomach sink to his paws as he watched the two sisters share an uncertain glance. Rainstorm flattened her ears and motioned for Airwhisker to stay where she was.

"Follow me…" The she-cat murmured to Shadowheart. The black tom followed Rainstorm until they reached the elder's den…inside, Shadowheart saw the very old Goldfur sleeping inside, and her fur was dull and flecked with gray. Shadowheart kept scanning the den until he saw the familiar silver tabby fur of his mother.

"How is she?" Shadowheart whispered, not wanting to wake Goldfur or his mother.

"Not well…she's been acting a bit…distant." Rainstorm whispered. "We all knew she went a bit crazy when Scar died, but…when you were exiled."

"What happed?" Shadowheart pressed.

"She…she's like a living corpse." Rainstorm murmured. "She hardly eats…she's so scrawny her bones are like thorns poking from her hips. She won't talk; she won't even take medicine when she got sick. Shadowheart…she's not the same. We're not sure if she'll make it much longer."

Shadowheart frowned and looked at his mother's pathetic body. The tom still remembered when Mistyfern was full of life and love…but now, she was just there…not even moving. Shadowheart turned away from the elder's den and ran up the side of the camp walls with blinding speed, sitting at the edge of the camp for his vigil.

"Why does life have to be so hard?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_"So the legendary Shadowheart comes back home, huh?" Scar hissed. Shadowheart faced his father in the murky depths of the dark forest. His father's gray pelt was shaggy and muddy, the scars on his face where glinting as if it was freshly carved. Shadowheart flicked his tail in anger and narrowed his eyes._

_"What do you want?" He demanded._

_"So what…a father can't congratulate his son for becoming the next deputy?" Scar smirked. "Come on…don't be so rude to your only father."_

_"Because of you, everyone thinks I'm a murderer!" Shadowheart growled._

_"Oh yes…" Scar smirked. "I almost forgot. I'm surprised at how much enjoyment I take out of it."_

_"I tried to save you the day you died!" Shadowheart growled. "This is how you thank me?"_

_Scar flicked his tail and lowered his ears. His blue eyes looked full of sorrow when he looked up again. His eyes looked bloodshot. "How is Mistyfern?"_

_"Why should I tell you?" Shadowheart challenged. Scar ruffled his fur and shoved in muzzle in his son's face, his long fangs gleaming._

_"You better watch yourself!" Scar warned, his eyes burning. "My love life was ruined because of you; don't think I won't ruin yours too!"_

_"You wouldn't dare touch June!" Hissed Shadowheart_

_"Try me!" _

Shadowheart shot open his eyes and thanked StarClan for being back in the warrior's den. The morning sun was shining on his pelt through holes in the den walls. All the warriors where gone, except for Rainstorm. The silver tabby was half-awake in her bed of moss.

"Where are the others?" Shadowheart mewed.

"They said they felt threatened sleeping in the same den as you." Rainstorm yawned. "They woke up early…"

"Even Airwhisker," Shadowheart questioned, finding it hard to believe that his best friend would feel threatened by him. Rainstorm rolled her eyes.

"No, Mouse-brain." Rainstorm mewed. "She went out to hunt with Clifffall."

Shadowheart felt reassured and stretched his long legs until a satisfying tingle ran down his spine. Rainstorm yawned and rolled on her back as Shadowheart left the warrior's den. The sun was unusually warm and Shadowheart noticed the snow begin to melt from the rock walls of SkyClan's camp.

He never realized how much he had missed his clan.

"Shadowheart, Shadowheart!" Called a young voice, Shadowheart turned his attention to Palepaw who was running towards him. The pale tabby tom was bursting with energy. "You're awake!"

"Yeah…" Shadowheart tried to sound enthusiastic. "I see you are too."

"I waited until you woke up." Palepaw meowed. "I couldn't wait to talk with you. My sisters don't like you, but don't worry….she-cats are annoying anyway."

"You'll think that one day…" Shadowheart meowed, making his way to the fresh kill pile. "But one day you will fall for a she-cat and she'll mean the world to you."

"Eww…no way," Palepaw spat, "I don't have time for all that! All I want to do is follow in your footsteps, and be a deputy like you when I get older."

Shadowheart felt an unfamiliar emotion course through his body. He had never heard a cat say that they wanted to be like him…it made Shadowheart feel special and important. Palepaw reminded Shadowheart of when he was a kit…always looking up to Scar and wanting to be big and scary like him.

_"I'll be the best fighter in all of SkyClan!" Shadowkit hissed, swiping his paws in the air. "I'll fight just like you one day!"_

_Scar chuckled and tapped Shadowkit's head with his tail. The kit huffed and fell onto the ground, the sand getting in his eyes. Scar looked over at Mistyfern and smiled, raising his tail as Shadowkit got up with a puffed chest. "You still have a long way, Shadowkit…but never stop trying."_

Shadowheart looked down at Palepaw and envisioned his kits with June. He imagined a gray tom…with white paws and light yellow eyes. Shadowheart felt a purr rise in his throat and blinked away the image of the gray kit.

"Well, I'm not a deputy yet." Shadowheart meowed to Palepaw. "But I will be soon."

Palepaw curled his nose and looked over in the medicine den where Whistleleaf was treating Fallowfur for her greencough. Palepaw's sister, Sprigpaw was the new medicine cat apprentice. Sprigpaw and Whistleleaf looked worried.

"I wish Fallowfur would die." Palepaw mewed flatly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Mistyfern…it's me." Shadowheart meowed in the dim of the elder's den. "I've come to give you some food…I caught it just for you."

Mistyfern slowly opened her flaming amber eyes and let her gaze singe Shadowheart's fur. Shadowheart placed the thrush at her paws and watched to see if she'd eat it. The scrawny tabby blinked slowly and tucked the dead bird close to her chest.

"Just eat Mistyfern…he's trying to help." Goldfur murmured. Her old voice was creaking with age. Mistyfern ignored the older she-cat and just stared at her food, not daring to eat it. Shadowheart frowned and turned away, his shoulders slumped with sadness.

"Shadowkit…" Mistyfern croaked. Shadowheart froze at the sound of his kit name. The black tom turned his head and looked as Mistyfern tried to stand on shaky legs. She was so weak… her bones were as frail as feathers.

"Mistyfern don't move." Shadowheart helped his frail mother lay back down and placed his paw on hers. Mistyfern shook with hunger, age, and sadness. "You are going to hurt yourself."

Goldfur smiled at the sensitive moment and turned away to give them a moment to themselves. Shadowheart smiled at his mother, but Mistyfern just looked at him with her unemotional eyes. Mistyfern looked down at her son's paw on hers and stayed there…her whiskers slumping.

"Are you alright?" Whispered Shadowheart, the white diamond on his chest glowing in the dark lighting of the cave den, Mistyfern reached her muzzle up to her son and sniffed at him, her eyes so dull. Shadowheart watched as his mother stared at him with soft eyes.

"I-I forgive y-you…" Mistyfern murmured weakly. Shadowheart felt as if he was going to burst with emotion as his mother uttered the three words he had been dying to hear since she abandoned him. Shadowpaw placed his muzzle softly on the top of his mother's head.

"It's okay…" He whispered…noticing that something was off with the way she smelled. Mistyfern sighed and looked up at her son in a way she used to when he was a kit. Shadowheart watched as Mistyfern pushed the vole away from her paws, ignoring Shadowheart as he tried to nudge it back to her.

"I don't…n-need…" Mistyfern stuttered weakly, her voice faint and dainty. "T-This"

"Yes…you need to eat." Shadowheart insisted. Mistyfern slowly shook her head and looked up at the den wall's ceiling. Shadowheart looked up and didn't see anything…but Mistyfern looked as if she saw something. The silver tabby smiled faintly and looked back over at Shadowheart, the mother pressed her cheek to her sons and let go a long breath of air.

"I love y-you…" She uttered in a voice so quiet…it almost didn't exist. Shadowheart felt a lump in his throat as his mother backed away and lay down in her bed of moss. Her bones stuck out and her legs tuck in under her. A moment of sadness hit the tom like a monster as he saw his starved mother lie helplessly in her nest.

Goldfur looked at Mistyfern with worried eyes and let her gaze cross over to Shadowheart, her ears lay flat as she watch her den mate. Shadowheart clenched his teeth in sadness, forcing down the knot in his throat as he watched Mistyfern slowly look up at him again…her eyes looked glazed over and dull.

Her eyes began to look over Shadowheart's shoulder…and soon they stared into the distance. Shadowheart watched as her eyes glazed over and her mouth open as she let go of her last breath. Goldfur wailed quietly as she watched Mistyfern die in the den, Shadowheart couldn't hold onto the tears any longer…he let them fall from his eyes and onto the fur of his mother.

The black tom slowly closed his mother's eyes and looked at how peaceful she seemed in the dark. Shadowheart laid by his mother until her body grew cold from death, the black tom slowly stood to his paws and looked over at Goldfur, the elder was grief-stricken…and all alone in the den. Not able to be in the den any longer, Shadowheart fled the den, his head hanging low.

"What's happened?" Galestar mewed as Shadowheart ran from the elder's den and over to Galestar. Shadowheart's shoulders shook with grief but he managed to look up at Galestar with tear-stained cheeks.

"She's dead…"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The death of Mistyfern hurt…a lot. To make matters worse, Fallowfur dies the next day. Shadowheart was made deputy as promised…but it wasn't easy getting the clan to listen to him. Shadowheart learned the ways of the clan, watched Weaselclaw's deliver her first litter of kits, and learned to interpret omens with the help of Whistleleaf and Sprigpaw. It was on a faithful day when Shadowheart found Galestar on the side of the thunderpath…his body mangled from the damage of a monster.

Shadowheart was now leader of SkyClan…his nine lives given to him and his name now, Shadowstar; now he stood before his clan in wait of addressing his new deputy. He narrowed the results down to three cats…Hazestorm, Clifffall, and Rainstorm.

The three cats sat with each other above the group of cats as Shadowstar looking down on them with plain eyes. Shadowstar looked at each of the three cats slowly, his mind set on the one cat that would become his deputy.

The cats held their breath as they waited for Shadowstar to make his decision. Shadowstar opened his mouth and watched as the cats of the clan tensed up in waiting. The three cats looked anxious.

"The deputy of SkyClan…will be…" Shadowstar mewed flatly, gazing at the three cats. "Rainstorm"

The silver tabby looked shocked, her blue eyes wide in amazement. Hazestorm and Clifffall congratulated Rainstorm and watched as the silver tabby padded up to Shadowstar on the leader's rock. Shadowstar appointed Rainstorm as his deputy as watched as the cats chanted her name to the sky.

Rainstorm looked over at Shadowstar with a gapped mouth and followed Shadowstar into the leader's den when all the cats dispersed. The she-cat stepped in front of Shadowstar's path and flattened her ears.

"Why did you pick me?" Rainstorm whispered.

"You don't want to be deputy?" Wondered Shadowstar with a flat face

"Of course I do!" Declared Rainstorm "But…you and i…we've never liked each other. Why did you choose me?"

"Because…" Murmured Shadowstar, his voice dull. "You are the most loyal cat in this clan. It would be stupid of me not to choose you, Rainstorm."

Rainstorm opened her mouth to protest but clamped it shut. Shadowstar twitched his whiskers in humor and lay back down in his den. Before he had left June two moons ago, he collected a bundle of her shed fur as a remembrance of his mate when he left. He tucked the bundle of fur close to his chest and could barely smell her scent on it…he wondered if she was even alive now, and if she was…what did his kits looks like? Would June tell them about their father…or was she angry with him.

"Well…thanks for choosing me." Murmured Rainstorm apologetically

Shadowstar sighed and hid his mate's fur under his bed of moss, looking back over at Rainstorm. "It's nothing…the cats will listen to you anyway."

"How so," Mewed Rainstorm.

"For starters…" Shadowstar meowed, placing his head on his paws. "You aren't an alleged murderer."

Rainstorm flattened her ears and watched as Shadowstar closed his blue eyes and listened to the breathing of Rainstorm. The she-cat sighed and stood, slipping silently from the den. Shadowstar rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling of his den…he seemed so empty without June.

"We will meet again…soon." Shadowstar whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Shadowstar stood with bristled fur as he stood his ground to Wolfeye. The gray tom was protesting yet again, on how Shadowstar shouldn't be the leader of SkyClan and he was making a commotion in the clan.

"If I have to tell you to stop disrupting the peace one more time, Wolfeye, I'll give you apprentice duties for a whole moon!" Warned Shadowstar, not wanting to disturb the cats in the clan

"Or what…" Wolfeye snorted. "You'll kill me too? No one is afraid of you Shadow_paw_!"

Shadowstar snarled at Wolfeye's petty jab to his name and stepped forward with gleaming claws. The bigger male snorted and shared a smirk with Rabbitbreeze.

"Little kitty is mad…" taunted Shortfoot. Rabbitbreeze laughed and glared at Shadowstar with hostile glares.

"Alright, that's enough!" Snarled Hazestorm, the gray-and-white tom stepped in front of Shadowstar and Wolfeye, his crystal eyes narrowed. "Leave Shadowstar alone, we all know you wanted to be leader, Wolfeye…get over it, StarClan didn't want you they wanted Shadowstar."

Wolfeye looked stunned by the harsh words that came from the older tom's mouth, his yellow eyes wide with anger. Shortfoot stepped down and sat in the crowd of cats. Rabbitbreeze shouldered her way past Wolfeye and stood muzzle to muzzle with Hazestorm.

"Listen flea-bag! Shadowstar doesn't belong here; he belongs back into the forest to rot!" Rabbitbreeze growled.

The ginger tabby gasped in surprise when a flash of silver fur slammed her onto the ground. Rabbitbreeze flattened her ears and snarled when she saw Rainstorm defending her leader. The ginger tabby shot up to attack the new SkyClan deputy but Rainstorm was stronger, the deputy slammed her head into Rabbitbreeze's muzzle. The she-cat hissed in pain as Rainstorm placed her paw on Rabbitpaw's neck with unsheathed claws; her nose was leaking blood and getting in her teeth when she snarled.

"If you know what's good for you," Rainstorm warned, snarling right in Rabbitbreeze's face. "You will stay down and obey my every word."

Rabbitbreeze narrowed her eyes and squirmed from under Rainstorm's claws. The silver deputy looked over at Shadowstar and smirked in victory. The black leader stood at her side and raised his tail in challenge.

Wolfeye curled his lip and circled Rainstorm and Shadowstar, his neck fur bristling in anger. Rainstorm raised her chin and met Wolfeye's burning glare in exact. The gray-and-black tom snarled at the proud she-cat and flicked his tail.

"He will not stay here," Wolfeye snarled at Rainstorm. "What ever happened to the old Rainstorm, the one who hated Shadowstar? She was so much better."

"The old Rainstorm was blinded by a group of stupid warriors named Wolfeye and Rabbitbreeze when she was a kit." The silver tabby snarled. "The new Rainstorm is smarter…but still willing to rip your fur to shreds!"

"Is that a challenge, _she-cat_?" Snarled Wolfeye, bunching his muscles in preparation for a fight

Rainstorm howled and leapt for the long-haired tom with long claws. Shadowstar opened his mouth to keep the peace, but in a flash of lightning, the warriors began to quarrel and fight each other as if they wanted to eat each other. Shadowstar saw a starry image of Scar in the mist of the fight and watched as he stepped forward.

_"I can help."_ He smirked. Shadowstar gagged as Scar's spirit shoved its way into his throat, climbing inside of him and taking control of his body. The black leader hissed in pain as a trail of fire made its way up his spine, foam began to form around Shadowstar's mouth and his vision turned blood red. Anger and blinding rage overcame him, his once blue eyes where now burning red and his body felt like it was scorching and burning.

Shadowstar listened as Scar roared through his body and took control of his muscles. The leader blasted through the crowd and pushed Wolfeye off of Rainstorm with such force that he heard the earsplitting sound of bone breaking. Wolfeye screeched in pain as he rolled across the camp clearing.

_Stop it Scar! _Shadowstar demanded.

_Why…this is fun! _Scar hissed.

Shadowstar hissed and sunk his fangs into Wolfeye's tail, shaking him around like a dog would. Wolfeye howled in pain and flailed his paws helplessly. Shadowstar sliced his claws across Wolfeye's face and hissed in satisfaction when blood splashed onto his paws.

_"Rot in the dark forest, you useless piece of fur!"_ Scar spoke through his son. Shadowstar didn't have the strength to fight off the spirit of his father that possessed his body and made him fight like a murderer. Shadowstar growled in frustration and tried to push his father out, but Scar fought back and forces Shadowstar to bite down on his own leg with blinding pain.

_Get out of my body!_ Growled Shadowstar, the noise only came out as a gurgle from his body. Foam was bubbling from his mouth as Shadowstar was forced to bite down on Wolfeye's ear. The gray-and-black tom caterwauled in pain as Shadowstar ripped a chunk of his ear off and spit it to the forest floor. Shadowstar tried his hardest to keep his body from doing any of Scar's actions, but his father was stronger. Scar made Shadowstar push Wolfeye onto the forest floor and slice his claws across Wolfeye's chest.

"Shadowstar, get off!" Airwhisker wailed. The she-cat pushed Shadowstar off of Wolfeye and pinned him down with the help of Rainstorm and Clifffall.

Shadowstar gagged as Scar smirked and slowly crawled out of his son's throat. Rainstorm and the others looked confused as Shadowstar gasped for air and struggled to get up on his paws. The leader stumbled to his paws and lowered his head, coughing for air to come back to his lungs.

The cats of the clan looked at Wolfeye with fretful eyes and backed away from Shadowstar whose eyes now back to their normal color. Blood was splattered across his muzzle and paws as he looked up and saw the distressed eyes of his clan.

Shadowstar opened his mouth to explain but it was useless. Wolfeye was lying on the forest floor, his leg broken and his body covered in blood while the other warriors back away with bushed tails. Shadowstar blinked and saw the kits in the nursery shivering in fear, especially Wolfeye's kits. Weaselclaw curled her lip at Shadowstar and covered her six tiny kits with her tail.

"Shadowstar…" Whispered Rainstorm

The black leader looked deep into the eyes of his deputy and felt a wave of guilt and anger. The tom hissed and pelted for the forest, leaving only the tracks of his bloody paw prints behind him. His heart raced as he ran through the forest at lightning fast speed, his paws matching the rhythm of his heartbeat.

He ran until he caught his leg on a bramble bush. The leader was flown from the top of a hill and rolled down with a hard impact with stones at the bottom. An awful smell slammed into Shadowstar's nose as he tried to regain his balance on the even stones.

The ground began to shake. The impact of realization hit Shadowstar like a rush of water. The leader turned to look behind him and screeched as he saw two bright lights.

"Monster!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_"She's beautiful…" Murmured Shadowstar mewed, looking down at his only daughter._

_"She has fur like her father." Purred June, licking her daughter's head_

_The all black kit frowned and shook her mother away with a paw. Shadowstar smiled and sniffed at his daughter's pelt, she smelled exactly like June. His daughter play growled and crouched down to claw at the air with her tiny paws._

_"Acts just like you though." Purred Shadowstar, June smiled and tucked her kit close to her stomach. _

_"I thought you were dead… where did you go?" She whispered._

_"I never wanted to leave you, June." Purred Shadowstar, pressing his muzzle to June's "I had to do what was best…for my clan."_

_"You went back?" She questioned with a frown. "Why…they hated you."_

_"And they still do…but it was a sign from StarClan that brought me back." Shadowstar mewed. "They needed me to lead the clan…"_

_"So…you are leader?" June meowed._

_"Yeah…I am." Shadowstar mewed "But I don't want to be…I want to stay with you and our daughter."_

_June smiled and licked Shadowstar's cheek. "When will you come find me?"_

_"Right now works for me." Shadowstar whispered. June smiled as her pelt began to fade. The world around Shadowstar shivered and disappeared until it was all black._

Shadowstar blinked open his eyes and looked around him. He was all alone expecting for the memory of June that still lingered in his mind. Shadowstar knew that he had just walked in the dreams of June…he had done it a couple of times with the help of Whistleleaf.

He had narrowly escaped the path of the monster the day before…if he had died, he wasn't sure if StarClan would give him his other lives. The black tom stood and shook his fur, trying to find the scent of his mate.

_Where are you June?_ He thought to himself as he sniffed the air.

"So…the legendary Shadowstar wants to leave?" An old familiar voice sounded from behind him. Shadowstar turned to see Scar smirking behind him, his scars trailing down his face.

"Yeah…who cares?" Snarled Shadowstar

"What about you're precious StarClan?" Scar hissed

"Cut the dung, flea-pelt!" Shadowstar snarled. "What do you want?"

"Don't act so tough…you couldn't even kick me out of your own body." Snickered Scar

Shadowstar had his fair share of his father's taunting jabs. The black cat lunged at Scar without warning, shoving his father into an oak tree with bared fangs. Scar grunted as his back slammed into the tree, his claws unsheathed.

Shadowstar didn't wait for his father to get up; he jumped onto Scar's back and sunk his teeth into Scar's ear, reaching over to claw at his eyes. The dark gray tom hissed in pain and jumped backwards, slamming Shadowstar under his body weight.

Shadowstar, being faster than his father, struck out and grabbed Scar's neck in his jaws. The long-haired tom gurgled in pain and tried to pry his son from his neck, but Shadowstar bit down harder. Scar's eyes lolled backwards, but a lingering voice echoed in his mind.

_Let him go…_ It whispered. _Don't be the killer everyone thinks you are…_

Shadowstar snatched his teeth from Scar's throat and watched as the bigger tom gasped for breath. Blood spilled onto the forest floor and onto Scar's paws. The dark gray tom looked up at his son with fury in his blue eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that!" He hissed, his body dissolving into thin air. Shadowstar shook with fear…he knew Scar would get revenge in some way. His revenge could be for June…and Shadowstar's daughter.

_I've got to find June!_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Shadowstar padded through the forest, his mind reeling with questions as he raced for SkyClan. He needed to tell Rainstorm he was leaving, to tell her to become the new leader and not to worry about him ever coming back. The black tom smelled the scents of SkyClan getting closer and closer…but something stooped him in his track.

"Shadowstar…" Airwhisker called. "Where have you been? I've been searching for you everywhere!"

"Not now, Airwhisker." Shadowstar padded past her.

"What's going on?" She demanded, padded beside the black tom.

"Not now!" He hissed, beginning to run. He needed to hurry and find June before something bad happened to her. Airwhisker gasped and ran forward blocking Shadowstar's path, her blue eyes narrowed in defiance.

"First you almost kill Wolfeye, and now you are avoiding my questions! What is wrong with you?" She growled.

Shadowstar opened his mouth to tell her he hadn't the time, but he felt something crawl down his throat. Shadowstar widened his eyes as he felt the evil spirit of his father crawl inside of him again, the familiar flame running up his spine.

_"Stop it…It burns!"_ Gurgled Shadowstar, only able to control half of his body

Airwhisker flattened her ears as he watched the fur along Shadowstar's spine raise and his eyes slowly turned blood red. The she-cat gapped her mouth open in fear and began to back away. Shadowstar coughed and gagged as he realized blood began to pour from his mouth, along with foam.

_"I told you that you shouldn't have done that!" _Scar spoke through Shadowstar.

"Shadowstar…you're scaring me!" Airwhisker cried, watching the tom twitch and stand there with blood coming from his mouth. Shadowstar narrowed his eyes and looked at Airwhisker…he was no longer in control of his body.

The black tom pinned Airwhisker down with force. The she-cat wailed in fear as Shadowstar snarled in her face, his blood dripping in her eyes.

_Don't you dare touch her! _Screeched Shadowstar as his paw rose with gleaming claws.

_Too late_

Shadowstar ripped his claws across Airwhisker's throat and watched as she tried to wail…blood bubbled around her wound and her eyes looked up at the sky. Shadowstar felt the most gut retching feeling as he was forced to kill his best friend….the feeling of her skin ripping under his claws and her last breath barely escape her lips.

"Get out of him!" A starry voice hissed.

Shadowstar felt a wave of relief when Scar left his body, but he was so grief-stricken…he fell to the forest floor and looked dead into the eyes of his best friend as they lay beside one another, both of them covered in blood.

"Mistyfern…you…you are dead?" Scar baffled, dumbfounded by her beauty as she stood before him, her silver fur sparkled like stars and her amber eyes held a stern glance as she glared at her former mate.

"And so is Airwhisker." Mistyfern growled.

"I…I-I was only…" Scar tried to cover his tracks. The tom scowled at Shadowstar as he stared into the blue depths of Airwhisker's eyes. "It's his fault…he ruined us…we used to love one another!"

"I would never love a murderer." Mistyfern mewed flatly, her words cutting like sharp claws.

"Mistyfern…I love you…" Scar murmured. "I still do…why do you love Shadowstar more than me? What happened to the love we had when we were young?"

"That love died moons ago." Mistyfern growled. The silver StarClan warrior stood on her paws and padded over to the dead body of Airwhisker, carefully placing her paw on Airwhisker's neck. The white she-cat began to glow and the starry silhouette crept its way from the body.

Scar spat in anger and dispersed into the air.

Shadowstar looked up as Airwhisker's starry spirit never looked his way and began to fade into sky. The black leader could taste her blood and curled his tongue in despair. Mistyfern frowned and looked down at her son with sad eyes.

"This was never supposed to happen…the omen was changed…you need to leave." Mistyfern mewed, placing a silver tail on her son's shoulder. Shadowstar slowly stood on shaky paws and sucked in air.

_The revenge was not for June…but of Airwhisker. _Shadowstar hissed. The black tom padded forward clumsily and looked back at his mother. Mistyfern smiled lightly and helped her son wash the blood from his paws, then helping him walk back to SkyClan.

_What will I tell, Rainstorm? _Shadowstar fretted_. I killed her sister…_

Mistyfern looked at her eyes with worry, her pelt beginning to fade. "Just leave…" She meowed to the wind as she faded.

Shadowstar nodded and tried to carefully navigate his way down into the camp. It was midnight and it was hard to see the loose stones in the camp wall. Shadowstar braced himself for the guilt but walked into the leader's den with a flat expression.

"You're back!" Rainstorm meowed with a smile, but it quickly faded. "Have you seen Airwhisker?"

Shadowstar froze, a knot forming in his throat at the sudden question.

_Yes….I killed her _Shadowstar sucked in and looked at his deputy. "No…did she leave?" The questioned felt as if it dragged forever.

"She left a while ago…she's still gone." Rainstorm fretted.

_And she'll never be back…_

Shadowstar shrugged painfully. "I'm not sure what to say…she will be back tomorrow…hopefully."

Rainstorm flattened her ears and looked back at her leader, her blue eyes burning deep in his fur. The silver tabby stood and sat beside Shadowstar. "The cats…they saw what you did to Wolfeye. They are all scared….Shadowstar—"

"You don't have to say it…" Shadowstar whispered, placing his tail across Rainstorm's mouth. "I'm leaving tomorrow…you will be leader."

Rainstorm sighed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry it had to end like this…"

"It's alright…" Shadowstar murmured. "I will be happier when I leave, trust me."

The silver tabby frowned and turned to exit the den, stopping at the exit and looking over at Shadowstar. Her blue eyes looked sad and fretful. "I…I'm..." Rainstorm sighed and left the den without finishing her sentence.

"Don't be sorry…." Shadowstar whispered to himself. "I killed your sister"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Shadowstar had woke to the sound of caterwauling and snarling cats, the tom shot up and raced outside and into the camp. The clan cats screeched and jumped away from Shadowstar as he separated the cats from one another. Wolfeye and Hazestorm where quarreling over something between them.

"That doesn't mean to kill it!" Hazestorm snarled.

"She killed Airwhisker though!" Wolfeye screeched

"We don't know the—"

"Quiet!" Roared Shadowstar, all he needed to hear was the retort about Airwhisker to know something was up. Hazestorm and Wolfeye faced Shadowstar with proud, but fearful eyes. Shadowstar saw the white fur of Airwhisker's pelt hiding behind the two toms and the tear-stained cheeks of Rainstorm as she looked down at her dead sister.

"Airwhisker…she's dead." Hazestorm murmured to Shadowstar.

'"I heard…" Shadowstar murmured. He wasn't sure how to act knowing he was the one who had killed Airwhisker to begin with. He forced himself to keep a calm demeanor as all eyes of the clan where on him.

"We didn't leave without revenge though…" Wolfeye meowed proudly, his yellow eyes cold.

"What do you mean revenge?" meowed Shadowstar, he was the one who killed her…who did they think…

Hazestorm and Wolfeye stepped back to reveal the dead body of not only Airwhisker…but someone else. Shadowstar gapped his mouth in surprise and terror as he looked at the second dead body. His heart crumbled like sand and he clenched his teeth as tears tried to make their way to his eyes.

"She killed Airwhisker…We avenged her death." Hazestorm murdered, seeming to feel guilty for the murder of the innocent cat. They didn't have the slightest clue that it was Shadowstar.

"You…you killed her!" Screeched Shadowstar, the leader slashed his claws across Hazestorm's cheek. The older tom stumbled backwards and looked surprised at Shadowstar's sudden anger. "What is wrong with you? Do you think it's funny to constantly ruin my life…all of you?"

The cats looked confused as they looked at the two dead cats. Hazestorm swallowed in fear and looked up at his leader with wide blue eyes. "B-But…she killed—"

"She did no such a thing!" Shadowstar hissed. The voice in his head whispered something to him…telling him to just let out the truth…everything that had been kept a secret since he was a kit. Shadowstar braced himself and stood before Airwhisker's body. "Do you want to know the truth behind all this madness?"

Rainstorm sobbed and looked up at Shadowstar with sad and confused eyes.

"I killed Airwhisker!" Shadowstar roared, his heart shattering even more when he saw Rainstorm open her mouth in astonishment and saw a fresh wave of tears stream down her face. "I was possessed by the evil spirit of my father…through my body, he killed Airwhisker. It was completely against my control!"

The cats gasped and hissed in anger at Shadowstar's words, but the leader kept going.

"Scar did the same the day I attacked Wolfeye!" Shadowstar snarled. "Those many moons ago when I was attacked as a kit….that was Scar! My own father threatened to kill me if I told, that is why it has remained a secret for so long!"

"Impossible!" Screeched a couple of cats

"You murderer!"

"I knew it!"

"I never killed Scar the night we ambushed the badgers, yet you all accused me!" Shadowstar hissed, his temper rising as he saw the two bloody cats. "So rest assured, the accusations have all came true…but it was my father that truly killed Airwhisker!"

Rainstorm hissed in anger and sliced her claws across her leader's face. The silver tabby bared her teeth at the tom as a wave of tears streamed down her face. Shadowstar never dared to touch Rainstorm but was stunned at her force of impact.

"You rotten piece of fox-dung," She wailed. "You killed my sister! You lied to me when I asked you where she was…you stupid, stupid animal!" Shadowstar watched as his deputy ran away from the scene of the crime.

"So…if you killed Airwhisker…" Hazestorm quivered as Shadowstar's intense eyes met him. "Then who is this?"

"That…" Shadowstar snarled. "Is my mate…June."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

His world was over…his love, his friend, his deputy. Shadowstar had nothing to live for anymore…nothing. The black pelted leader trudged hopelessly through the forest, not aiming for a certain place…just walking.

His heart burned in sorrow…his mind reeled with the memory of June's bloody body lying next to Airwhisker's. Shadowstar could feel Airwhisker's skin ripping beneath his claws, his spine burning with anger at the cruel acts of his father.

Shadowstar stopped moving and leaned against an oak tree, letting the rain hammer down on his pelt. The former leader cried out in sorrow and curled into a tight ball at the base of the tree, squeezing his eyes tight.

"Just kill me now!" Screeched Shadowstar to SkyClan

"Shadowstar…" A whisper in the bushes called. Shadowstar slowly looked over to where the noise came from and saw two amber eyes looking through the bushes. Shadowstar watched as Palepaw crawled his way over to the tom warily.

"You afraid I'll kill you too?" Shadowstar growled sarcastically. Palepaw frowned and forced himself to puff out his chest fur, his eyes still nervous.

"N-No…I wanted to come with you." The young cat squeaked in fear, his tail shaking.

"Go back home, kid…" Shadowstar dismissed him with his tail. Palepaw curled his nose and placed his paw down in defiance.

"No way, where you go, I go." Palepaw defied.

"As leader of SkyClan," Shadowstar snarled in the cats face. "You will go home because I told you so."

Palepaw narrowed his eyes and watched as Shadowstar began to pad away. The pale ginger tabby lashed his tail and ran at the side of Shadowstar.

"You aren't the leader of SkyClan anymore!" He testified. "Rainstorm is…you're just a loner."

Shadowstar growled and shoved his muzzle in the young tom's face. "Go home!"

Palepaw frowned and lowered his head; he turned around and slowly began to pad away, his tail dragging in the sand. Shadowstar felt a bit guilty but quickly dismissed it when he turned away and padded farther away from his former home. His mind was now blank…and so was his expression.

Shadowstar looked up at the sky and saw the outline of a cat in the stars. It had a midnight-black pelt and deep amber eyes…the face of a very familiar cat. Shadowstar felt a wave of hope surge in his heart, and the unmistakable voice of Mistyfern spoke in his mind.

_You still have your daughter…_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Shadowstar breathed heavily as the scorching heat of flames swallowed the forest around him. The black tom had spent all of new-leaf searching for his daughter…but he still made no progress during his tiring journey. He was growing hopeless and he was sure that he would never find his kit until he died.

Shadowstar ran from the blinding gray smoke and rocketed up an old birch tree to try and see over the smoke…but the billowing clouds only got worse the higher up he went. Shadowstar coughed and hissed as he slipped and fell down the birch, his paw landing awkwardly. Shadowstar looked around and saw a patch of earth exposed and away from the flames. He sprinted for the gap and made it just in time before fire enclosed the space. Shadowstar kept on running from the fire and struggled for breath, the smoke clogging his lungs.

The shrill screams of another cat echoed against the deafening sounds of fire. Shadowstar tried his hardest to find the screams and he ran blindly, his instincts kicking in. The tom came to a halt when he saw the limp body of a cream tabby kit, its fur was black and scorched.

Shadowstar swallowed hard and ran when he continued to hear the blood-curtailing wails. He ran, ignoring his burning pads and lungs until he came across a pile of green leaves. Shadowstar pushed away the leaves and sucked in a faint breath when he saw two limp kits…one cream-and-white and the other…a flame-colored she-kit.

Shadowstar reached down and grabbed both kits in his jaws, running away from the dying screams and tried to find safety from the fire.

The air began to grow fresher as Shadowstar ran from the flames…and soon, the tom found an exit from the flames. The tom dragged until he found a safe place to put the two kits. Shadowstar noticed that the cream-and-white tom was already dead…his lungs clogged with smoke.

Shadowstar placed down the flame-colored kit and took a look at her. She was singed but only lightly…her white muzzle and paws stained with ash. The she-kit coughed and tried to breathe, her paws tucked close to her chest. She had to be about the same age as Shadowstar's daughter.

"It's alright…" Shadowstar wiped the ash from her face. "You're safe now."

The fire raged in the distance as Shadowstar padded away from the kit, his whisker's twitching. A smell caught his attention as he began to pad away. He turned his attention to a cat that was perched on top of a fence in front of him…it was a young tom, but old enough to be a warrior.

"That was a nice escape…." The young tom mewed. "You made it out okay?"

"Who are you?" Shadowstar meowed with narrowed eyes. The young cat looked awfully familiar, his amber eyes wide and round.

"You know me!" The tom boasted, his long fur was ruffled.

"From somewhere maybe…I don't recall." Shadowstar mewed.

"Well I know you…" the tom mewed, his chest fur sticking out. "You are Shadowstar."

Shadowstar didn't like the sound of that name…but the young cat instantly came back into his mind, that pestering cat back in SkyClan.

"Palepaw…" Shadowstar mewed.

"Yup, I knew you'd remember me, Shadowstar." Palepaw mewed.

"Yeah…." Shadowstar hesitated. "Just…just call me Shadow."

Palepaw frowned but shrugged it off. "Okay…Shadow."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Shadow had made an agreement to travel with Palepaw in search of his daughter. The two had become distant and made short stops along the way…making small patches of territory wherever they landed.

The moons had flown by and Palepaw had grown into a large cat. His amber eyes lost their sense of play and his claws almost always stayed unsheathed. Shadow had begun to wonder if his placid and grumpy behavior had worn off on Palepaw.

"We can make our territory here…and here." Palepaw mewed flatly, his amber eyes narrowed as the wind blew at his fur. Shadow sighed and checked the places he had for territory…it seemed too close to the Twoleg nests.

"Seems close to the Twolegs, Palepaw" He mewed flatly. "We should keep moving."

Palepaw cast Shadow a stern glance, his large body looming over the black tom. "It's only for tonight…if we want to find your daughter, we have to stay close to potential kittypets."

Shadow snorted and began to mark the territories for the night. Palepaw lashed his tail in ignorance and began to claim the territory with his scent markings. The tension between the two had been steadily rising as Palepaw had grown older. Shadow had regretted letting the tom tag along on his journey.

Shadow lied down at the base of a tree and watched as Palepaw scanned the area…his eyes burning in the gray light. Rolling his eyes, the black tom sighed and prepared for sleep.

Palepaw waited a while until the black tom fell asleep; he checked his surroundings and crept up to the Twoleg fence, silently scaling the top and looking for the one cat Shadow had been searching for since he left.

"Palepaw," A quiet voice mewed.

"Stella…"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The night air was finally beginning to grow cold again, and dead leaves fell to the forest floor. Shadow and Palepaw shivered as a strong leaf-fall wind whipped at their pelts; Palepaw looked fidgety and nervous as they padded away from their former territory.

"What is wrong with you?" Shadow snorted.

Palepaw looked as if he just saw a dog…his neck fur bristled. "What…n-nothing." Shadow stared at him with cold blue eyes until the young cat sighed and gave in. Palepaw looked back at him with even eyes. "I'm not sure if I want to stay with you anymore…"

"Good…leave." Shadow didn't hesitate to leave to tom behind. He was used to living alone…the only cat he enjoyed being with was June.

Palepaw looked taken aback, but he took a step back. "Are you sure?"

"Leave." Shadow growled.

Palepaw frowned and turned as a strong wind exposed the lighter under-coat on his back. Shadow smelled a scent in the wind…and so did Palepaw. The two toms sniffed the air. Palepaw hissed in nervousness and tied to find an escape.

"What is up with—" Shadow began, but his scowl was cut off by the voice of an angel. The black tom whipped his head around, certain he'd see June standing before him, but was stunned when he saw a black she-cat with amber eyes. Shadow felt an overwhelming bite of love grow in his heart as he looked at the black she-cat.

_That's her…that's my daughter_

"Palepaw…who's this," The she-cat flicked her tail over to Shadow. Palepaw stepped in front of Shadow and snarled in his face.

"No one, Stella…let's go." Palepaw wrapped his tail over her shoulders. Shadow snarled in defiance and stepped in front of the two.

"I'm not no one!" Shadow snarled. "I'm her father…you knew that didn't you! Why didn't you tell me you found her?"

Palepaw pelt tingled in nervousness as Stella gave him a confused glance.

"My father," She mewed. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing…he's old and confused." Palepaw showed his teeth in warning to Shadow.

"How long have you kept this a secret from me?" Hissed Shadow with icy blue eyes.

"Go away Shadow!" Palepaw snarled.

"I will not leave my daughter!" Shadow hissed. Palepaw unsheathed his claws and gave an apologetic look to Stella.

"Stella…go home." He warned. The black she-cat looked back at Shadow and Palepaw before sprinting back to her Twoleg den. Shadow started to run after her but was bulldozed by Palepaw.

Shadow slashed his claws across Palepaw's muzzle, blood splattering on his claws. Palepaw hissed and bit down hard on Shadow's muzzle. The black tom spit in anger and raked his claws across Palepaw's stomach. Palepaw growled in anger and picked up Shadow by the scruff, throwing him across the forest floor. Shadow scrabbled on the slick leaves that coated the forest floor as he slid across the ground. Palepaw ran after him, jumping in the air and kicking Shadow in the face with his hind paws.

Shadow stumbled backwards and hissed in surprise when his paws slipped and he fell down a rock quarry, the stones ripping his skin. Palepaw pounced on Shadow with sharp claws and slashed his claws across Shadow's face. The tom's claw got caught in Shadow's ear, the black cat screeched in pain when Palepaw ripped a knick in his ear.

Shadow tried to fight off his attacker, but his body was stuck in the quarry and his mind was fuzzy from all the blows to the face. The black tom struggle to his get back onto his paws, but was blinded by the force of impact of Palepaw's claws to his head.

Shadow coughed up blood and felt his body grow heavy and limp. Palepaw stared down at him with wide eyes, his anger had obviously got the better of him and he realized he had hurt Shadow more than he intended. The pale ginger tabby backed away with worried eyes and bolted away from the crime.

Shadow felt his heart beat the slowest it ever had and he struggled to breathe. His body was stuck in a rock cleft and his blood was soaking in his fur. The tom looked down at his chest and noticed a sharp stone had punctured his torso, the sight of his blood steadily pouring out made Shadow sick. The black tom felt his life slipping away and closed his eyes, not able to feel the pain anymore.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Shadow…get up." A sweet voice mewed. Shadow opened his eyes and was blinded by white light. The tom felt at ease and his body no longer throbbed in pain. He blinked his eyes a few to times to adjust to the bright light. "It's okay…you are safe now."

Shadow gasped in surprise when he saw the beautiful face of June. Her pelt glittered like stars and her whiskers where like rays of sunlight. Shadow jumped up to his paws and threw himself into his mate; June purred and licked the fur on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much!" Shadow wailed his heart filling with love.

"As did I," June whispered, looking over her shoulder as Mistyfern, Airwhisker and Galestar padded up to them. Shadow felt an overwhelming sense of peace as he looked at his familiar friends and family. Mistyfern smiled and nuzzled her son, Airwhisker smiled from behind with Galestar.

"You fought well…" She murmured. Shadow shrugged and looked back at Airwhisker with lowered eyes. The white she-cat padded up to him and placed her paw on his, her blue eyes bright like diamonds.

"I'm sorry for what happened…" Shadow murmured.

"Don't be…I know it wasn't you." She whispered, stepping back to let Mistyfern and Galestar sit before him. Galestar motioned for Shadow to look beside him. Shadow looked over and arched his back in fear when he saw himself sitting beside him.

"What…what is that?" Shadow hissed. His starry doppelganger just looked at him with flat eyes, half of his body was bright and starry like the StarClan warriors…but the other half was dark and foggy like those of the dark forest.

"That is your first life…" Galestar mewed.

"W-Why does it look like that?" Shadow shivered.

"StarClan…we can't decide where you belong." Mistyfern mewed. "You were too good for the dark forest…but too evil for StarClan."

Shadow felt a rush of fear when he imagined being in the dark forest with his father. "What are you going to do? If I'm leader, can't I use my other lives?"

"Yes…however, you did leave SkyClan, so you aren't leader any longer." Airwhisker mewed.

"But you gave me my nine lives…you can't take them back can you?" Shadow fretted.

"That's where the seven promises come in…" June meowed.

"Seven Promises…" Shadow questioned. "What is that, like an omen or something?"

"It's a test…a test to prove your loyalty to StarClan." Mistyfern mewed. "You will find the cat that will complete the promises willingly. If you complete all seven…you can come home to StarClan."

"And if I don't?" Shadow pressed.

"Then the dark forest welcomes you." Galestar mewed coldly. Shadow swallowed hard and looked down at his paws, his mind reeling with the decision. June padded up to him, her beauty overwhelming.

"What do you say…"June purred her eyes wide with pleading, "Will you complete the seven promises?"

Shadow sucked in a tight breath and looked deep into the eyes of his mate.

"I promise."


End file.
